<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amor Cattus by ZipperNova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074456">Amor Cattus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZipperNova/pseuds/ZipperNova'>ZipperNova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Are people still into this kind of thing?, Cat, Catnis, I made Ignis too sassy of a cat and now he's OOC, I'm returning to my 12-14 year old roots, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned pregnancy but it's just Gladio being stupid so don't worry, Multiple Orgasms, Neko!ignis, neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZipperNova/pseuds/ZipperNova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladio decides to bring home a cat he finds on the street, for whatever reason. Turns out this little guy is a bit more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you asked Gladio what kind of pet he wanted he probably would have said dog. And most people wouldn't argue it. He looked like a dog type. But cats were cool too. He wouldn't mind a cat. Super chill, laid back, just a little buddy to hang out with when he wanted some peace and quiet. It had just been a thought though. Nothing he really considered. He was fine with living alone. Plus, a pet meant more expenses and he wasn't really into the idea of spending more money than he already was. His apartment was nice after all, and nice things didn't exactly come cheap. So maybe someday he would get a pet, but for now, the answer was a no.</p><p> </p><p>At least, that's what he had thought. But here he was staring at the most standoffish cat he had ever seen in his entire life. With short, light brown fur, and a  hiss that meant business, the stray cat sat huddled in the back of a box in a corner of Gladio's apartment. It had taken him at least a month to gain enough of the cat's trust just to give him some treats every now and again. Today though, Gladio's stupid self had decided to catch the poor thing and bring him home. To be fair though, Gladio just wanted to love on him. He thought they had a bond anyways. Or, it felt like they did. Something about this hateful cat called to Gladio.</p><p> </p><p>Except right now. When everything about the cat screamed "I don't know you, I don't like you, and I swear to the Six if you come near me I <em>will </em>eat your soul."</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Don't tell Iris about you yet." Gladio muttered as he squatted on the floor across the room. The last thing he needed was her getting super excited about seeing his new pet and demanding he let her see him. Yeah, not unless she had a death wish. This little guy needed to warm up first.</p><p> </p><p>A bowl of food and water were already sat out as close to the box as the cat would allow Gladio to get. A litter box not far either. The cat even had some toys if he wanted. But for now, all that could be seen was the light reflecting from pupil blown eyes that sat deep with the enclosed box. A circle cut into the front as the only means of entrance or exit.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh," Gladio started, still staring at the cat. "You're okay, you just stay in there till you feel safe, it's cool… like you understand…" He ran a hand across his face. He felt like an idiot now. What the hell was he thinking bringing this cat home. The thing had probably been born and raised on the streets, zero trust in humans, and the second he started giving in to Gladio, this giant of a man grabbed him and took him to a scary new place.</p><p> </p><p>"Idiot." Gladio muttered as he hung his head. He supposed if the cat didn't get any better within a week then he would let it go back where he found it. Maybe it would be better that way.</p><p> </p><p>For now, Gladio left his new maybe pet alone and went about his business as softly as he could. He figured loud noises wouldn't help. Though he couldn't really help the loud sound that the chicken made once he added it to his skillet as he cooked dinner. He winced and peered around the doorway into the living room to see if the cat was okay. He didn't actually see the animal, so he assumed it was still in the box. Back to his dinner, Gladio cut up some zucchini, yellow squash, cherry tomatoes, and mushrooms. He checked his chicken every now and again, shuffling the cut up pieces around in the pan to ensure that they cooked all the way through. Once Gladio had all the vegetables cut and on a trey to go in the oven, he moved to get a pot and fill it with water for the tortellini he was going to cook. As he stooped down the get the pot, he noticed his new guest peering at him from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Gladio said excitedly, working hard to keep his voice soft. "You smell somethin'?"</p><p> </p><p>The cat stared at him, his tail low, but his body holding no aggression. A good sign in Gladio's opinion. The animal crept closer, a couple wary steps at a time. Gladio reached over into the pan and blew on a piece of chicken until it was cool. He had put salt and pepper on it but he figured it was okay if the cat ate it. He held the piece of meat out for the cat to take. Sniffing the air, the cat looked around the kitchen after seeing the chicken. He sat down and turned his head away from Gladio.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Gladio sighed. He was familiar with the action. The cat did it when he had tried to give treats on the street. He placed the chicken on the floor for the feline to pick up in his own time. His own time being a few seconds later. After eating the first piece, Gladio decided to get a couple more. So long as he was eating <em>something</em> Gladio didn't really care too much what it was. He was probably used to human food scraps anyways.</p><p> </p><p>As he watched the cat eat, Gladio tentatively raised a hand out to pet the distracted animal. He felt the somewhat coarse hairs at the tips of his fingers before the cat turned quickly, hissing fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, okay!" Gladio jumped, hands held up in surrender. "I get'cha!"</p><p> </p><p>The cat licked his lips repeatedly, staring down Gladio. His tail thwaped on the linoleum floor. Hands still raised, Gladio made sure to hold still. Once deemed that the human was no longer a "threat," the cat resumed eating.</p><p> </p><p>"Geez, okay buddy." Gladio breathed out. He really hoped it wasn't gonna be like this forever. He did say he would give it a week. But hopefully that week wouldn't be like this every day.</p><p> </p><p>Returning back to his cooking, Gladio stared at the pan of chicken, thinking. He decided to set aside a few more pieces to place in the cat's food bowl, to encourage him to eat the kibble.</p><p> </p><p>After he finished cooking, Gladio placed the set aside chicken into the cat's bowl and sat down to eat his own food. The cat had hung out in the kitchen doorway for a while, watching Gladio as he sat on the couch, before making his own way back over to his box, stopping by his food bowl to sniff at it. Gladio held his breath as the cat sniffed, hoping that it really would encourage the feline to eat his cat food. When the cat began eating, Gladio allowed himself a small smile and sigh of relief. Though the cat didn't end up eating for long, Gladio was still grateful. The light brown animal slinked back into the back of its box right after, eyes reflect in the dark once again. That was fine with Gladio. Let the cat be where he felt safe.</p><p> </p><p>In the box is where the cat spent most of his time. Only occasionally wondering out to eat or look around. Gladio always made sure to be as still as possible any time he saw the cat out. Normally the feline would watch him cook though, so he made sure to be quiet and careful with his movements instead of just halting them all together. Lest he burn his food. Which, the cat seemed to really love his new owner's cooking. So much so that every time Gladio placed a few unseasoned pieces of food in the cat's bowl, the cat food always remained untouched. A problem, but one that Gladio would deal with in time.</p><p> </p><p>There was only one other problem. What was he going to name his new pet?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You ever just think about them explicit neko fics from back in the day? I do… I do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Neko?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It'd been a few months since Gladio had made the daring decision to bring a very stray and very feral cat into his home. Although he supposed the cat wasn't <em> super </em> feral. He just didn't trust humans and was so afraid of his new surroundings that he lashed out in anger. <em> Mostly feral </em>, Gladio would say. But look at how far they had come. The cat, Stupeo, now only entered his box when he was nervous or felt unsafe. Namely when Gladio would go to take him to the vet or had company over. Any other time he could be found leisurely laying in a beam of sunlight on the floor, or at the foot of Gladio's bed whenever the man was in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Stupeo didn't exactly follow Gladio around, but he definitely made sure to check on him every time he entered the kitchen, or everytime he sat on his bed. Sometimes, if it was too quiet and Gladio was home, Stupeo would meow, waiting until Gladio responded before going back to his lounging.</p><p> </p><p>Iris had since come over and fallen in love with the feline. Once Stupeo seemed much more comfortable with his surroundings, Gladio had invited her over, giving her a fair warning that the cat would probably hide the entire time. And he did, also showing off his impressive hiss as she tried to lure him out of his safety box. She had pouted, per the norm when things didn't go her way, but that had been a couple months prior. Now Stupeo would make his way over to her when he was ready, and take all the pets she was willing to give. Which made Gladio a little jealous if he were honest. Stupeo hardly ever asked Gladio for pets.</p><p> </p><p>"You probably just don't know how to do it." Iris had said smugly. "You have to be soft, not," she motioned to Gladio's large and muscular frame. "<em> That </em>."</p><p> </p><p>Gladio had shrugged her off, but threatened to not allow her to come over and see the cat anymore. While it was all said in good fun, Gladio <em> was </em>still a little hurt by Stupeo not asking for as much affection from him. He did find it cute that the cat checked on him throughout the day though.</p><p> </p><p>A part of the human actually worried that maybe Stupeo was scared and alone during the day, uncertain as to where Gladio went for hours while he was gone for work. He always made sure to call out to the cat as he left in the morning and returned in the late afternoon. Usually he gained nothing more than the raise of a head in his direction. Sometimes Stupeo didn't even look at him, his eyes closed as he pointed his head towards his owner.</p><p> </p><p>While Gladio wasn't entirely pleased with his lack of affection, the rhythm they had formed was a comfortable one; and one Gladio was more than happy to have made. Before, he had promised himself to return the cat to the streets should the indoor life prove to be too scary or different. Luckily, Stupeo had come around more and more as time went on, finally going as far as to lay at the foot of the bed even when Gladio was on it. Though if he were honest, really honest, he wasn't all that sure he would've actually put the cat back outside had he never adjusted. He couldn't bring himself to just put him back on the streets, not when he could give him warm shelter and yummy food. Or, cat food at least. He couldn't say for sure if it was actually any good.</p><p> </p><p>As they lay in bed, Gladio reading his book out loud while the feline rest by his feet, his mind wondered. He had never planned to get a cat. Not once. But here he was, the fuzzy little thing enjoying his luxurious life. Gladio leaned forward and lightly scratched at the cat's head. Stupeo leaned his head back into the motion, his purr starting up.</p><p> </p><p>"Man, you're cute." Gladio mumbled. Stupeo took the scritches as they came, only opening his eyes to give his owner a confused look once they stopped. Gladio put his book away and got comfortable. Before switching off his side table lamp, he gave Stupeo one last look. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>The cat gave a small meow as he readjusted, ready for another restful night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>xXx</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The next morning had gone the same as it usually did. Gladio got up, got ready for work, made sure Stupeo had enough food and water for the day, then left. Not before giving his goodbyes to his feline friend though. This time however, his farewell was a little different.</p><p> </p><p>"See you later Stupeo! I love you! Be good." After a couple pets and a linger gaze into beautiful green eyes, Gladio locked the door behind him and left.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." Gladio had never told Stupeo he loved him before. Hell, he'd never really said it to anyone save for his dad, sister, and probably his last girlfriend. It, slipped out easily. Maybe it was because Stupeo was a cat and couldn't judge him. Not verbally anyways. He was very certain he had seen the cat openly judge him before. Who knew an animal could express so much disappointment on such a tiny face. This time however, he didn't seem disappointed. He didn't even seem annoyed. Maybe he <em> liked </em> hearing it. Maybe he'd <em> never heard it before </em>! He probably didn't even know what it meant!</p><p> </p><p>Look at him, freaking out over how a cat felt because its owner said "I love you." Gladio was losing it. This cat was suddenly becoming his whole life. Who cares if the cat knew what I love you meant, or if he'd never heard it before. Gladio could love his pet! He was allowed to show affection and compassion! Just because he was a giant of a man who looked like he could pick up a car by himself didn't mean he didn't have feelings! So Gladio didn't worry about it anymore. He didn't even think about it after a while. As a matter of fact, Gladio decided to look up a nice cat safe recipe he could make for Stupeo when he got home that night. He was going to show just how nice he could be to his cat! Even though nobody was hounding him about it except for himself.</p><p> </p><p>When Gladio opened the front door to his place, he immediately greeted Stupeo.</p><p> </p><p>"Stupeo, I'm home!" He entered the kitchen and sat his keys on the counter. "Stupeo?" Normally the cat would let out a meow in response, hardly ever actually getting up to meet Gladio. This time, there wasn't even a chirp of acknowledgment.</p><p> </p><p>Gladio stood still as he listened. He heard no sound in the apartment. No toys jingling, no scratching on furniture or the tall cat tree, nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Stupeo?" Gladio tried again. He checked the cardboard box that Stupeo had first camped out in when he brought him home. Empty. The cat tree was bare too. Gladio frowned and called out to the cat again. Still no response. The only other place Stupeo tended to be in was the bedroom. If he wasn't in there, Gladio really didn't know what he would do. Or if he was hurt. Six, if Stupeo was hurt because Gladio left something out or he ate something he shouldn't have. With his heart starting to race, Gladio quickly approached his bedroom door. He placed his hand on the wood, pushing it open as it had been cracked just enough for the cat to slide through.</p><p> </p><p>"Stupeo?" Gladio called softly. Surely he was just asleep. Deep asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Gladio's eyes slid to the bed. His heart had been pounding a meer moment ago, but now, well, now he wasn't sure it was even beating at all. A cat ear twitched from the bed, not attached to a cat, but rather a man. A <em> naked </em>man.</p><p> </p><p>The man slowly sat up from his previously curled form, tail starting to swish around. Gladio watched as muscles shifted in the pale back. The man stretched with his arms up and out before slowly turning to look over his shoulder at Gladio.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-who the hell are you!?" Gladio asked, trying not to let his surprise show. The man scoffed and rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe it was… Stupeo." He answered with an accented voice. "Do you know what that means? Stupeo?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Gladio asked, completely confused.</p><p> </p><p>"It means stupid. Which I had thought you were at first, but now I'm certain you are. You don't even recognize your own cat."</p><p> </p><p>Gladio was baffled, confused, scared? What the hell was this naked guy on about? And <em> why </em>did he has cat ears and a tail? Did he seriously think he could break into his house and claim to be his cat and get away with it?</p><p> </p><p>"Look, pal. I don't know who the hell you are, but you have got to get out of here." His apartment was in a nice part of town, the last thing he thought he'd <em> ever </em>have to worry about was some crazed furry breaking into his place.</p><p> </p><p>"You're kidding." The man deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no! I don't even- why- who-"</p><p> </p><p>"You've never heard of a neko?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care what you're dressed up as, I don't care if it's a creature that breaks into your house, I don't care if it's a succubus that grants my deepest wishes once it's done. All I care about is my cat, where is my cat?"</p><p> </p><p>The man stared at him like he was an absolute idiot, which, he had already called him one so it wasn't a surprise he was unimpressed. With the flourish of a hand towards himself and a raised brow, the naked man stared at Gladio.</p><p> </p><p>"You are <em> not </em>my cat!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please, you mean to tell me this look isn't familiar?" With that, Gladio was given the unimpressed look again.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never seen you before! How did you even-" but he stopped. Gladio paused in his near hysterics to look at the man's face, really look at it. That expression did seem familiar. And those eyes…</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, starting to understand are we?" The man asked as he took in Gladio's confused expression. He let out a sigh before turning his back and brushing his bangs out of his face. "Of course the one to pick me up would be someone who doesn't even know what I am."</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" Gladio asked again, slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis dropped his hand on his bare knee in exasperation. Partially turning around again he practically glared at Gladio.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Stupeo. Your cat. But clearly," he motioned to himself again. "Not anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand." Gladio said with a shake of his head. He didn't know this man, had literally never seen him before, but somehow, he managed to put off the perfect Stupeo vibes.</p><p> </p><p>The man pinched the bridge of his nose and let what sounded like a rumble from his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I. Am. A. Neko. Ne-ko. Understand?" He asked impatiently. "A neko is a mythical creature, to <em> you </em> , but I am very much <em> real </em>. We take the form of cats until we find someone who loves us enough to turn us human."</p><p> </p><p>Was that a thing? Was that actually a real thing? A neko? Maybe he had heard of it before in a children's book?</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, like Beauty and the Cat?" Gladio tried.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, yes, Beauty and the Cat." The man, <em> Stupeo </em> agreed, exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>"You, <em> my love </em>, have evidentally fallen so much for me, that I've turned into my human form."</p><p> </p><p>"Human… form…"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you understand?"</p><p> </p><p>"So, those are real?"</p><p> </p><p>Stupeo lightly pulled at one of the catlike ears perched atop his head.</p><p> </p><p>"As real as it gets."</p><p> </p><p>With a slow nod, mouth hanging open in disbelief, Gladio understood. His cat had turned into a human. Because he loved him. Because he loved him, <em> a lot </em>. And to think. Just this morning he had been afraid saying I love you was too much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is one of those fics that I would read the tags and summary of and jokingly go "I'm calling the police on this fic." Then read the entire thing and enjoy every second.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Sassy Neko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the initial shock of a naked man on his bed claiming to be his cat, Gladio grabbed some clothes for Stupeo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the cat turned man had finally stood from the bed, Gladio was given a full view of his nudity. Up until that point Stupeo had kept his back to Gladio, only turning enough to converse with him from over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, I know for a fact that as a cat you'd seen my ass numerous times. Why is this any different?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B-because! Humans don't just walk around with their stuff out!" Gladio explained with a hand up, blocking Stupeo's hips. "Oh gods…" Gladio realized he wasn't sure if he'd let Stupeo see him in any indecent states. He would have to ask about that later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L-let me just," Gladio scooted around Stupeo, making his way to his closet to find something that would fit the smaller man. He grabbed a t-shirt he normally used to sleep in and a pair of pants with an adjustable waist. He paused as he realized Stupeo definitely wouldn't know what underwear was, not that Gladio would have any that would really fit him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put these on." Gladio said as he held the clothing out. Stupeo took the fabric and placed them on the bed to inspect them individually. He picked up the shirt and stared at it scrutinizingly before trying to stick his head through the top of the shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait, not like that." Gladio said as he pulled the shirt off his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How then? That's the big hole, that's where your big head goes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're suppose-" Gladio paused at that. Whose big head? "You put it on this way." He held the shirt up with the hem rolled up to the shoulders. "There's a bigger hole at the bottom that you put over your head."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupeo leaned forward at the waist, waiting for Gladio to put the shirt on for him. Gladio sighed as he put the male's head through the neckhole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now put your arms through."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupeo's arm shot up and through the neckhole to stick out beside his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not like that!" Without thinking, Gladio grabbed the arm and stuck it back through the hole. It was the first time he had actually touched this man. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt… normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said to put my arm through and I did! You're not very good at this!" Stupeo argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! Through the armhole, the other holes!" He maneuvered the male's arm until he managed to stick it through the correct arm hole and pull it through. "Now do that with your other arm." Not without difficulty, Stupeo's arm flailed around inside the shirt as he tried to find the other armhole, mild panic starting to take over before his hand shot out the correct spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is awful." Stupeo frowned harshly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tough luck. Now you gotta put these on." Gladio reached behind the other to grab the pants. "Can you figure it out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Stupeo immediately responded, not even trying. Gladio let out a growl of irritation as he stooped down to grab one of the man's legs. Stupeo wobbled before grabbing the back of Gladio's head for balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is horrific. If I have to wear these all the time then I don't want to be a human."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too bad, you have to." Gladio said as he grabbed Stupeo's other foot and put it in the corresponding pant leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is all your fault. If you hadn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> me so much, I'd still be a cat!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't blame this on me! It's not my fault-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What don't you understand about </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>love?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever." Gladio mumbled as he tied the string at Stupeo's hips. "There."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupeo stared hard at the drawstring before reaching down and uniting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you have to-" Gladio started before Stupeo shoved the pants down his legs. "Dude!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't like them." The neko said firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to wear them-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They hurt my tail!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio stared for a moment before his eyes dropped to the flicking appendage. Right. He had completely forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, we'll, figure something out later." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Lucky for him, the shirt he had given the male was oversized, even for Gladio. It hung loosely around Stupeo's frame and went far enough past his hips to at least cover things from Gladio's view. Granted, it probably didn't cover everything, but so long as Gladio couldn't see his human anatomy, he was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, now what?" Gladio said after a pause. "You're just here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It didn't seem to be a problem before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were a cat. I wasn't exactly expecting a roommate all of a sudden."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't expect me to turn back." Stupeo said with crossed arms. He was very… defiant. Argumentative. It made sense considering how he acted before. If your typical cat turned into a human, this is definitely how they would act.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now that Gladio did have a human living with him, he wasn't sure what to do. It's not like he could just go back to his normal life. He had to figure something out. Was he supposed to just leave him at home like he usually did? What if he wandered off? He had thumbs now, he could get into so much more trouble. And how was he supposed to explain some mystery man to his sister or friends?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need a drink." Gladio mumbled as he left the room. Ignis stumbled out of the pants still around his ankles as he followed closely behind Gladio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The large man grabbed a beer out of the fridge before pausing. He put it back and instead grabbed a small tumbler glass from the cabinet, preparing himself a scotch on the rocks before flopping unceremoniously onto the couch. He was going to need a bit of a hard drink to process all this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupeo popped up beside the coffee table and sniffed at the glass, making a face as he pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It smells bad." He gave his input, even though Gladio hadn't asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No it doesn't." He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupeo huffed through his nose before getting up and looking around the room. It was different, being so high up. Just then, Stupeo's cat ears twitched. He looked to his cat tree and gave a small pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suppose I'm too big for you now." He said quietly. His green gaze then landed on his favorite cardboard box. "Hm, you too." He lay on his stomach on the floor, peering into the much too small opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio had been pinching the bridge of his nose until he heard Stupeo talking to himself. He watched as the other male lay on the floor, ass barely covered by his oversized shirt--Gladio was really going to have to do something about pants--and a toy ball jingling as he rolled it around listlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stupeo." Gladio had started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupeo</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The neko said firmly, turning to look at Gladio. "It's Ignis."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis</span>
  </em>
  <span> sat up to face the other. "My mother named me, as I'm sure yours named you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a slightly confused look, Gladio agreed. It had never occurred to him--and why would it, all things considered?--that Ignis might have had a family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, is your mom…" Gladio trailed off. Ignis let out a huff of annoyance, already knowing the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A cat? No. Not anymore at least. Much like myself, she's a neko as well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, as a human, did she pop out a cat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh for heaven's sake, are you certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>name isn't Stupeo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ex-owner's brow twitched. This cat man had some nerve, transforming and acting as if he owned the place. Even when he was a cat he wasn't nearly as dominant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I liked you more when you couldn't talk." Gladio mumbled. Ignis huffed, offended, and turned back to his cardboard box. His tail hit the ground hard, making a muffled noise as it smacked the carpet. His ears lay the slightest bit back. If there was a good side to all of this, at least Gladio would always be able to tell how the cat was feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amber eyes remained locked on neko's back. He was at a complete loss on what to do. Could he even search this online? How many other people could possibly have dealt with nekos? Especially if they were used as fairytail lore. But internet research Gladio did. With hopes of finding </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help him, maybe what to do with him, Gladio spent the next several hours trying to find any sort of answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis had made his way around the room while the human was busy. While he was very familiar with everything, now he was able to interact with it properly, including the TV. He managed to turn it on just fine, but when he turned the volume up unbearably high, Gladio had to take the remote from him. He ended up turning on a cooking show for the smaller male, his constant watching of the ex-cat owner when he was in the kitchen inspiring the choice. Ignis had at first been glued where he stood, smack dab in the middle of the room, eyes trained on the TV as he watched the chefs cook. If it weren't such a weird situation, Gladio would say it was kind of cute. A seemingly grown man standing in the middle of the living room with an oversized shirt on, focusing on the cook off like his life depended on it. Even Ignis' tail twitched about in his fixation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio managed to wrangle him to the couch, not needing to keep an eye on him so long as he remained there. The only time Ignis seemed to lose interest was when the same commercials played over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" He asked as he crowded next to Gladio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just, looking some stuff up." Gladio replied cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What stuff?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, curiosity killed the cat." Gladio said matter of factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not if boredom gets to it first." Ignis humpfed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll make us something to eat." Gladio mumbled as he got up. Ignis' ears perked up at that. He immediately got his knees and watched the man as he entered the kitchen, his tail moving about in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Listening intently to guess as to what Gladio might be preparing, Ignis' brows soon furrowed in confusion as he realized he was not hearing the sizzling of oil in a pan. He got up from his spot on the couch and quickly made his way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is that?" He frowned as he looked at what appeared to be two cups.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cup noodles." Gladio mumbled as he stared at the styrofoam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you make it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You put hot water in it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why aren't you doing it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then eat it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It has to cook."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then put it on the thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The hot water in the-" Gladio let out a heavy sigh as the neko quickly grated on his last nerve. "The hot water is in the cup, the water cooks the noodles after 3 minutes, then you eat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?" Ignis asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio wasn't sure how long he would be able to do this. Was Ignis really this curious? Had he always had so many questions? When he was a cat he would always watch Gladio cook, but the ex-pet owner had always assumed it was because he gave Ignis unseasoned scraps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio maneuvered Ignis back into the living room before bringing in the cup noodles. If he thought about it, Ignis had probably only seen him eat the things a couple times. He realized Ignis had never watched him make them before, probably because he never heard him use the stove for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ignis sniffed his cup and immediately tried to lick the hot contents, Gladio's large hand shot out and shoved him back by the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't!" He exclaimed in warning. Ignis hissed as harshly as a human man could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't hit me!" He yelled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't hit you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch me!" Ignis fired back instead, turning away from the other while cradling his cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, startle you." Gladio apologized with the wave of his hand. "I just- you were gonna burn your mouth, get hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis watched him carefully, still frowning. His eyes shifted between the muscular man and the cup he held in his hands. He could feel the heat coming from the contents inside, and while he'd never experienced pain from something too hot before, he took note that Gladio hadn't touched his yet. Even when sniffing at the food within Ignis had felt the moisture on his face from the rising steam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller man turned a little more away from Gladio as he held his cup. The other sighed loudly and scrubbed both hands over his face. Ignis watched out the corner of his eye. Gladio really had no idea what to do. Ignis frowned at him from over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's very hot." Gladio explained. "You have to wait or you'll get burned."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis remained quiet, but seemed to have lost his fight and anger. He held a calmer if not hesitant air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the noodles had cooled down, Gladio realized he had to show Ignis how to actually eat them. While a typical cat's way of eating did work for him a little, the lack of a rough tongue made grabbing not only the broth but the noodles and vegetables hard. Gladio used a fork, like usual, and gave Ignis one to figure out. After a few failed attempts with the fork before switching back to using just his mouth, Gladio took the fork himself and attempted to show him how to use it. When the neko still only managed to get a couple noodles, Gladio finally just fed him himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a poor excuse for a dinner, Gladio would willingly admit, it was late. Ignis followed closely behind as Gladio headed for his bed. It was a large bed, fit for a large man, and a cat. A cat sized cat. Not this grown man cat. But Ignis had other plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lanky man climbed into the bed easily, settling near the foot like he usually did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey." Gladio said tiredly. "You can't sleep there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleep here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do I!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not, not now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you're a human!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was fine when I was a cat!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not even wearing pants!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you, I don't like them!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio let out a growl of irritation. All this catboy wanted to do was fight and argue. He was too tired for this. He wanted sleep. He wanted to go to sleep, and wake up to his cute fluffy cat Stupeo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what." Gladio got up from the bed ans grabbed a pillow. "You sleep here, I'll sleep on the couch." He was almost out the doorway when Ignis called out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't go!" He said as if it was the dumbest decision he could ever make. "There's plenty of room. I'll only be here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't sleep there." Gladio sighed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh! You're so argumentative!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio scoffed at that. This coming from the cat who had to disagree with everything Gladio asked of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a bit more arguing and Gladio telling Ignis how he had to lay on the bed if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed to share it, they ended up side by side, Ignis curled into a ball with his tail resting over his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a long day, or rather a long last few hours. Maybe he would wake up and this would all be a dream. Except, he was absolutely certain it wasn't. Nekos were real, and while they were only ever spoken of in fairytales or in weird "sighting" forums online, Gladio knew he was going to have to get used to this and figure things out quickly. Just the thought of it all made Gladio more exhausted. With sleep taking him over somewhat quickly, Gladio fell into a restless sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm struggling with some writer's block for sure, but at least I know what I want plot wise for this fic. Which is more than I can say for half of my multi chapter works xD</p><p>Hope you all enjoy sassy catboy Ignis!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Bath Time Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gladio awoke more tired than when he fell asleep. All night he dreamt of the catboy next to him. Different instances of him transforming from his cute little cat self to the man he was now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having given up on sleep and finally deciding to face his new reality, Gladio sat on the edge of the bed, letting out a heavy sigh as he scrubbed his hands over his face. His eyes burned in irritation at the lack of sleep. He looked over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Still there.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He thought to himself as he watched the rise and fall of the neko's back. The man was still curled on his side, his position having not changed all night. Closing his eyes and letting out a yawn, Gladio grabbed the blanket on the bed and gently lay it over the other. He was still only wearing the oversized shirt, surely with his sudden lack of fur he was cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio got up from the bed and made for the kitchen. He started the coffee maker like any other day, even though he'd already decided to call into work. There was no way he was going to leave his new roommate alone. Sure he seemed smart enough and capable of taking care of himself, but the last thing Gladio needed was for the other to get bored with the lack of toys to play with. He would often bat around the jingly or crinkly plastic balls Gladio had gotten for him, but as he had seen yesterday, Ignis was clearly too big to fully enjoy them now, and he was sure that the now human wouldn't sleep all day like before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After putting the coffee pot back in it's base and taking the first sip of steaming, overly sweetened coffee, Gladio heard rustling from his bedroom. Too much rustling. And whining? What the hell was the cat doing now? With a huff of irritation, Gladio sat his mug down and beelined for the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed held nothing but a massive wad of blanket, squirming and small noises of frustration emanating from within its confines. Disbelief and disappointment crossed his face as the large man made his way over to resolve the issue. Grabbing at several spots of the blanket, he attempted to remove the material. After several yanks and pulls, a couple reprimands to stop moving; one last tug freed the man from his confines, nearly sending him off the bed. Gladio quickly reached down and grabbed an arm as the neko rolled towards him. His legs caught the most of his weight, keeping him on the bed. Thank the Six Gladio never skipped leg day. He hadn't picked Ignis up in his human form, but he was sure he wasn't light. He was shorter than Gladio, but still a decent height for a human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the heck did you do?" Gladio asked as Ignis sat up. The other was quiet for a moment as he seemed to pout at his needing to be rescued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was warm." He finally answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you got tangled up in it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-" Ignis stopped himself from snapping. His cheeks had a hint of red to them. Whether it was from the exertion of wrestling the blanket or from embarrassment, Gladio couldn't tell. He decided to give the neko the benefit of the doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, it happens to everyone. Sometimes you just get caught up in the blankets. I do too." Gladio shrugged off. Ignis gave him a dubious look before dropping his gaze to his hands in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You hungry?" Gladio asked after tossing the blanket back on the bed. Ignis' cat ears perked up at that, his eyes growing large as they landed intently on Gladio. Even his tail started to twitch about. "Sounds good." Gladio said as he left to go back into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis watched as his once owner made real food this time. No noodles in a cup for this meal. He came closer than he normally would as a cat, now standing almost directly behind Gladio as he took in every move the man made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like when I cook?" Gladio decided to ask. Afterall, Ignis had watched him cook practically since day one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I find it interesting how you put multiple things into that pan and make something different." He paused as he sniffed the air. "And it always smells delicious." He said distractedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Gladio chuckled. "Well now you get to try it for real." He'd always given Ignis unseasoned food that was safe for a cat, but now the neko could have all the spices Gladio normally put on his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having Ignis watch him cook was surprisingly no different than when he was a small cat. Even though the man was practically pressed against Gladio's back trying to watch, he still remained quiet and simply observed. It must have been much more interesting now that he was tall enough to actually see what Gladio was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their breakfast was simple: pancakes. Just before Gladio was going to give Ignis his plate, he remembered the failed attempt at eating last night. He quickly cut up Ignis' pancakes into bite size pieces and gave him a fork. If it weren't for Ignis' cat ears and small pout he often gave, it would've been a bit of a sad affair to watch. But Gladio had to admit, watching him try to use the fork and get his food to stay on it like his human counterpart was kind of cute. Ignis was still his cat right? So, it was probably okay to call him cute. Yeah, he'd go with that. Gladio wasn't calling a grown man cute. Just his cat. His grown man cat…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they ate, Gladio cleaned up, and not just the plates or the table, but Ignis too. It hadn't occurred to him that when attempting to use an unfamiliar silverware, messes also came with it. He had let Ignis use his fingers when trying to get food on the fork, and he didn't say anything when Ignis lowered his mouth down to the plate to slide a piece in. He had syrup everywhere, and if he had to guess, this was probably what feeding a toddler was like. Using a damp paper towel, Gladio wiped Ignis' hands and face before noticing the syrup not only in his hair, but also on his bare thighs from where he had dropped a couple pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should just take a bath." Gladio sighed as he looked at the sticky mess on the other's legs. Ignis groaned in displeasure. "Look, you're a human now, bathes aren't that bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said that when you brought me home, and I cried and you kept washing me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio couldn't help the snort of laughter that left him as he recalled the memory Ignis spoke of. Several days after Gladio had first brought him home, Ignis had received a flea bath, just to be safe. He had yowled through the entire thing, all the while Gladio cooed to him that he was all right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, did you cry?" He teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I-I was crying out!" Ignis frowned. "I don't need a bath. I can clean myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cats </span>
  </em>
  <span>can clean themselves. Humans don't have cat tongues or skin like cats, so you have to take showers or baths so you don't smell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis looked down at his lap before nonchalantly sticking his leg straight out in the air and licking his thigh clean. Gladio watched, eyes wide in shock. When Ignis was done he lowered his leg again and looked at Gladio matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea how you did that, but you're still getting a bath."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Gladio!" Ignis popped up out of his chair to protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on." Gladio grabbed him by the wrist and led him into the bathroom. "I promise, it won't be nearly as bad as last time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis didn't pull away, surprisingly, but he was hesitant. Gladio couldn't say he blamed him though. When your only experiences with water were negative ones, why would your opinion of it suddenly change just because of what someone said? If anything, it was an admirable trait in Gladio's opinion. A strong will and independent thinker. At least, that was his thought at first. Until he had to manhandle Ignis into the tub. The neko had shown a promising start to the bath, following behind Gladio as he led him to the bathroom, staying in the room as the water filled the tub. Once Gladio had told him to get in though, the man didn't move. He'd tried to persuade the other, tried to tell him it was nice and relaxing, even offered him a special treat once he was done bathing, but the neko didn't budge. It wasn't until Gladio had gently grabbed Ignis' upper arm and urged him towards the tub did the battle begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Ignis started trying to pull away from Gladio's grasp, the larger man tried offering more words of comfort, talking about how nice the warm water felt and how it was like the blanket from bed this morning. He pulled him closer to the tub, managing to get the other to stand in the water as he pressed down on his shoulders to lower him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, I don't think this is good." Ignis said hesitantly as he slowly gave in to Gladio's handling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine Ignis, I promise. I would never do something to you that would hurt you." This seemed to encourage the other, his bright green eyes locking onto Gladio's as he lowered himself at the knees. His tail, which had been swishing dramatically up until this point, finally calmed down as he kept his eyes on Gladio's amber ones. Until it touched the water. The furry appendage shot up towards Ignis' back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no! I really don't think I need one!' Ignis frantically tried to argue as he pushed up against the hands still on his shoulders. This was it. Gladio had to work fast or all the progress they had made would be lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, now," the larger man struggled as he pushed down on the other's shoulders. "If you just sit down you'll see it's fine!" As nicely as he could, Gladio forced Ignis to sit in the water, thinking all their problems would be over as soon as the cat man was fully seated. However as Ignis gripped onto Gladio's wrists, his tail practically wrapped around his own waist, his legs gave out as he splashed down into the warm water. He wasn't in it for long though before his arms shot out to grab at Gladio's shirt. He tried to use the other to pull himself out, pulling Gladio forward in the process. The man attempted to catch himself on the wall across from him, but it had been damp from the earlier splashing. There was no time to process or handle the situation properly before Gladio was falling forward into the tub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Head reemerging from the water, Gladio coughed a few times and wiped at his eyes before looking up the man beside him. Ignis had an awkward smile on his face, clearly trying to hold back, and failing, the laughter that bubbled within. Gladio sighed as he took in his current position. His legs were still mostly out of the water, but his ass up was submerged. He had managed to curl himself around the wall of the tub, his head having landed by Ignis' hip. Luckily, he didn't feel any injuries as he sat himself up, legs dangling over the edge of the tub. He honestly didn't have any words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis bit his lip as he watched Gladio extract himself from between the other and the wall. The water sloshed around violently still, easily splashing out of the tub and onto the linoleum below, the only sounds to fill the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is nice." Ignis finally said with a smile. Gladio's eyes shifted to him in pure annoyance. "The water."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great." He grunted in response as the liquid dripped from his bangs. He remained in the tub a few moments longer as Ignis watched. Not having the energy to get out and take in the huge mess he was going to have to clean up. Ignis was at least quiet and entertained by his own tail and shirt in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right." Gladio grunted as he pulled himself out of the tub. More water splashed onto the floor as he took a small pool of it with him in his lap. "Uuugh, Bahamaut's ASS." he exclaimed as he took in all the water. He swiped his hair back from his face and started removing his clothes. It wouldn't help to clean up the water if his own outfit was dripping everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing the sopping wet clothing in the sink, he left his boxers on. He wasn't feeling particularly uncomfortable in his underwear around the neko, especially after having seen his ass pretty much the entirety of his human form thus far. Yeah, his underwear was as wet as the rest of his clothes, but he didn't exactly trust Ignis to be alone in the tub, even for a minute. The last thing he needed was him figuring out how to turn on the water and flooding the bathroom more than it already was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio started by convincing Ignis to give him the oversized shirt he was still wearing in the tub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you told me I have to wear it." Ignis frowned, not understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, not all the time. You don't wear your clothes in the bath."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did." Ignis pointed out. Gladio steeled his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you pulled me in." He explained. "Otherwise, I take my clothes off. Like now. They were wet, so I took them off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis removed the shirt with some help, wiping at his face as the water rolled down it. Gladio, a little bitter about the whole situation, rang the shirt out over the smaller man's head. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but he really couldn't help himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oops." He deadpanned as Ignis sputtered at the sudden onslaught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Gladio's next step was to clean up the water on the floor. He sacrificed multiple clean towels to mop it all up, Ignis watching him as he worked. After finally taking care of everything, Gladio gathered up the wet material to go wash it, Ignis now lounging in the tub looking for all the world like he lived in it. Gladio swore if the neko had cucumbers over his eyes and a mimosa in hand, he'd look like he was at the freaking spa. He was </span><em><span>so</span></em> <em><span>happy </span></em><span>the cat man could just lay back and relax while he cleaned up the </span><em><span>mess </span></em><span>the other had made. Sarcasm. He was being sarcastic.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis was startled out of his relaxed state by the sound of a plop in the water. When he opened his eyes, Gladio was standing above him, only looking slightly displeased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time to wash up, cat boy." The giant of a man said as he dropped one of Ignis' crinkly cat balls in. Ignis grabbed the floating toy before searching the water for the cause of the earlier noise. There at the bottom of the tub sat a toy ball with a bell in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are these for?" He asked as Gladio moved about, gathering the things to wash the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Figured you might want something to play with." Gladio answered. In hindsight, putting the familiar toys in the tub before the whole deep dive incident would've probably been more beneficial than doing now, but oh well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After putting soap on the bath scrubber he had grabbed, Gladio dampened the material and rubbed it in circular motion in the palm of his other hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Body first." He instructed. Ignis continued to play with the ball that floated along the water's surface. Gladio sighed as he grabbed one of Ignis' arms and started scrubbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was funny, Gladio willingly, without even asking if the neko knew how to do it himself, bathed the smaller male. And to think, he was doing it like it were nothing new. Like the last time he had bathed someone wasn't over ten years ago when his sister was a toddler. Like this was some sort of regular Thursday morning for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio had mostly checked out of the whole process, going about it and moving from limb to limb to torso. Distracted by thoughts of the cat man before him, he was swiftly brought back to the task at hand by the aforementioned male's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you should touch that." He said sternly, a tone Gladio had never heard him use before. Ignis had sharply wrapped his tail around his own waist, leaving Gladio's previously reaching hand empty. While he was curious as to how Ignis could've known he had been going for his tail while his back was turned, he was more annoyed that the cat had told him not to do something that clearly needed to be done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't have to if you knew what you were doing." Gladio mumbled as he reached for the tail again. Ignis turned sharply to face the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How am I to learn if you don't show me?" Ignis said matter-of-factly, nose tilted up with an air of superiority. Gladio's brows furrowed slightly as his hand shot out to grab the tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn cat." He grumbled. The appendage quickly slid from his hand as a loud hiss and sharp pain across his left cheek suddenly assaulted him. He quickly grabbed the side of his face, pain contorting his facial features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry…" Ignis quickly, almost fearfully, said. Gladio opened his eyes and looked to the cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine." He said through his shock. Pulling his hand away, he quickly noticed the red now dotting it. He touched his cheek again, taking note of the now raised skin there. He frowned at the blood now on his fingers as he got up to look in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry…" Ignis whispered, clearly terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio remained silent as he took in the damage. He grabbed a nearby rag and wet it, using it to clean up the injury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio…" Ignis said softly from where he still sat in the tub. Gladio had almost forgotten he was there with how quiet he'd been. He looked over to the neko, realizing how worried he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry…" he breathed out. He looked pale, his ears standing straight up in attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's okay." Gladio comforted as he glanced back at his reflection. As he made his way back over to the tub, Ignis seemed to pull into himself, his arms wrapping around his tucked knees. Gladio slowly lowered himself to sit on his knees. Ignis was clearly uneasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay Ignis, I'm fine." The large man said as he held up a hand. Wide green eyes darted back and forth from his face to his hand. "Ignis." The other seemed to jump at hearing his name, eyes locking with Gladio's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not mad?" He asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, you, hell, you told me not to do it right?" Gladio chuckled. "If anything I deserve it, don't you think?" Ignis continued to stare at him, mouth just open to express his shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not mad…" he whispered again, this time as more of a statement. Gladio shook his head no and slowly, as not to startle the other, reached into the tub to grab the floating sponge. "Let's finish up here huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Gladio washed Ignis' back, he made sure to move at a much slower pace. The man was clearly scared, terrified he might even say. He had made sure to show no anger towards the neko, afterall the attack had been a reaction to something Gladio was warned against doing. But still the smaller male was visibly upset, shaken. Was it because he himself had lashed out at his owner? Was he afraid of Gladio? He had already been so hard headed and defiant, why would he be afraid of Gladio now? He clearly didn't care to listen to him in the first place, why would that determination suddenly leave?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, Ignis </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been a stray. Now that Gladio thought about it, he didn't know anything about Ignis. Even though he was a human now, things somehow felt familiar, almost comfortable. But in actuality, Ignis was nothing more than a stranger. It had not only taken forever to win the cat's trust over when he was on the street, but even longer to get him to warm up enough to leave the cardboard box he had been brought home in. So really, Ignis and Gladio were perfect strangers. While Gladio couldn't explain why, he knew he wasn't particularly fond of that fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis remained completely silent as Gladio finished washing him. Even as his hair was dried he sat quietly. Gladio took in the now small looking male. He was the complete opposite to how he had been thus far. He even put on a pair of shorts that Gladio had offered to him, which made the larger man start to worry. He needed to figure out what this 180 behavior change was all about, and fix it fast.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kind of a bummer of a note to leave off on, but this thing would've been WAY longer if I had kept going. In exchange, I'll have the next chapter out in a few days!</p><p>Thank you everyone who has shown interest in this. I'm actually really, really glad. I was worried that I was just some weirdo still thinking about their kinky catboy days xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gladio had taken up residence on the couch that evening. Even though the bath incident had taken place earlier that morning, Ignis had seemed like he wanted little to do with the larger man. There was no fighting, no quips, no speaking at all. Ignis had become a complete shell of his former self. Even going as far as to barely move once he had sat down. His back was ramrod straight for the rest of the evening, until Gladio said his goodnight and left for the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio could've smacked himself at such negligence. The neko had clearly told him not to touch his tail, even pulled the appendage away from him, but him and his thick headed self had to try and push the boundaries. Now look where he was. Limbs cramped onto a too small couch while a relatively unknown man sleeps comfortably in his king size bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The large man sighed as he closed his eyes. He'd have to make it up to Ignis. One way or another. He had clearly upset him and crossed a line he was absolutely not meant to cross. Getting as comfortable as he possibly could, Gladio thought of all the ways he could apologize to Ignis before drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep. He wasn't sure if he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> fallen asleep, but the tickling now at his cheek had brought him back to awareness. He turned his face away from whatever it was. Probably just a gnat or something. Which meant he had bugs in his place. Which meant he'd have to buy those fly tapes. Or maybe make some of those vinegar traps. The tickling at his cheek started back up. With a frown, Gladio swiped at his cheek. Maybe it was a fly. A really quiet fly? He didn't hear any buzzing. Maybe a moth had gotten in. Whatever it was, it was starting to irritate him. He finally sat up on his elbow, annoyed that whatever creature had decided to sneak into his home thought they had the right to disturb his slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amber eyes locked with startled bright green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis?" Gladio asked groggily. "What's wrong?" Why would the cat be in the living room? Gladio reached up to scratch at his cheek, the injured one that was being messed with just moments ago. But, it felt kind of…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is my cheek wet?" Gladio asked in confusion. He looked to Ignis again as if he would know why. Somehow though, Gladio was instantly able to connect the dots. Maybe it was his half awake brain. Afterall, who would possibly come up with such a weird theory besides someone without their senses about them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you licking me?" Gladio asked almost incredulously. Ignis gave a meek nod, avoiding the other's gaze. Gladio just stared back before nodding in return. "Right. Of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was trying to help." Ignis whispered. Gladio frowned, trying to understand. He supposed it made sense. Animals did tend to lick theirs or the wound of someone they cared about, right? Although if he had human spit now, maybe he needed to clean the injury again. Either way, Gladio had a couple feelings about it. One, sad that Ignis was still upset about the whole ordeal, even though Gladio had told him it was okay; and two, happy that Ignis apparently cared so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up completely, Gladio looked over Ignis' face, trying for all that he had to figure out how he was supposed to handle this. With a sigh, he finally pat the spot on the couch next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis carefully moved from where he had been kneeling on the floor and took the offered spot on the couch. He was much less hesitant than earlier, but still a little cautious. Not nearly as forward or confident in his movements as before. He played with the hem of his shirt, eyes glued to his hands, cat ears somewhat lowered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio leaned forward a little to see the other's face better. Ignis gave no response or acknowledgement at the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you're upset." Gladio started. "Why?" He did his best to sound interested, confused, to express that he truly did just want to figure Ignis out. The other didn't respond, clenching the shirt in his grip tighter. "It's okay." He tried again. "I'm not really hurt, you know? It's just a scratch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-" Ignis started before cutting himself off. His brows knit together as he failed to find the words he wanted to say. "You… should get rid of me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!?" Gladio gawked. "Ignis, what are you talking about? It was an accident! L-look, this whole thing is a big misunderstanding." Gladio placed a hand on Ignis' shoulder, the other tensing up under the grip. Gladio pushed on. "I'm not just gonna get rid of you, first of all. Second, I promise I'm not mad. I told you, I didn't listen to your warning and I paid the price. But it's not that bad! It's just a scratch!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You promise?" Ignis finally said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swear on it." Gladio promised, locking eyes with the other. Ignis held his gaze before finally looking away, offering a small nod in acceptance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why does it bother you so much?" Gladio then asked. Just because Ignis believed him now, or acted like he did, didn't mean Gladio was any less confused about what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When…" Ignis paused, working up the nerve to continue. "When an animal hurts a human, they get in trouble, and yelled at… hit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization hit Gladio like a ton of bricks. Sure, he was technically Ignis' owner, but Ignis was a human now. While Gladio didn't exactly trust him enough to leave him alone and not get himself hurt or into trouble, he wasn't going to treat him like the cat he once was. And even if he was a cat, Gladio would never hit him! Not him or any other animal!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis, I'd never hit you. Look," Gladio couldn't help the awkward smirk that crossed his face. "I may look big and scary, but these muscles are more for show." The flex he gave Ignis, while not going unmissed, didn't elicit the smile Gladio was hoping for. "And I'm definitely not gonna get rid of you." It was quiet again as Ignis stared at his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You… should get rid of me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" That's what Ignis had said mere moments ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you think I would do that?" Gladio had to ask. To really figure out why the other was so scared. "Did something happen?" Ignis was quiet for a moment longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Humans don't care for cats." He finally said softly. "No matter how civil you try to be, how sweet or unassuming. They throw things, yell at you. Why would an owner keep one that hurts them? If they won't even take in kind ones."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio was stunned, upset. So Ignis had been treated poorly beforehand. He supposed it made sense. Ignis was damn near feral when Gladio met him. He must have already decided he didn't care for humans at that point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were beaten?" Gladio asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've never really had an owner. Or home… I've spent my life on the streets, relying on the kindness of others to get by. Even when fending for myself the humans would bat me away, yell at me, throw things. Humans say animals are overly territorial. They choose to ignore their own affinity to their garbage."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis ate out of the garbage. He lived on the streets, fended for himself, was yelled at and beaten by humans. Sure he was a stray cat, but what kind of person would hurt an animal that was just trying to live? Even when he was just trying to be cute and innocent he was attacked. Did he think that since he had a home now he needed to be perfect? That Gladio would get rid of him if he wasn't?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis…" Gladio said barely above a whisper. He reached a hand out to touch Ignis' shoulder again, momentarily pausing before making contact. "That will never happen here. I will never hurt you. Got it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally turning his gaze back onto the other, Ignis stared hard as if he could see the truth through Gladio's eyes. Using the hand already on the smaller man's shoulder, Gladio pulled him into a hug. It had been a little awkward at first. Ignis was stiff, his tail barely flicking at the tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise." Was all Gladio gave in way of explanation. After that, Ignis softed and wrapped his arms around Gladio's waist. As seconds passed, he tightened his hold on the larger male, burying his face in the muscular chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right." Gladio said with a small smile. He lightly pet the back of the neko's head as he held him. "Better?" Ignis nodded, keeping his face where it was hidden. "Let's go to bed then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The neko pulled away to look up at his once owner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With you?" He asked, peeking up. Gladio hesitated for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they lay beside each other, Ignis curled on his side with his back to Gladio, the larger man found it almost hard to believe that Ignis was willing to lay with him so easily. Maybe there was still more to unpack here. He seemed happy though. Actually, he was laying closer to Gladio than he had the night before, so, things had to be better, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to believe, but when Gladio thought about it, Ignis had only been a human for the last day and a half. Their first full day together had been today, and it wasn't exactly the smoothest. Even so, maybe it was because they'd already lived together for several months that things felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like Gladio has had this human man living with him all that time instead of a feline friend. Whatever the reason, their roles seemed to fall into place quickly, neatly. Like they were fated to meet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, Gladio did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>plan on having a roommate; sure, he didn't plan on having a pet; and sure, he hadn't even thought about how he was going to explain to his sister where his cat went and who this strange man was, but somehow, he was much less bothered about it all now than he had been yesterday. So long as Ignis was comfortable with him again, he found he couldn't be too worried about everything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking over at Ignis' form, a smile crossed Gladio's face. He readjusted onto his side, his own back to the other now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sleep tight Ignis."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Gladio."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ending of this originally went a little different, but I realized it didn't quite fit in here. So we'll have this instead. I managed to struggle a little with this chapter somehow. Hopefully it's to everyone's liking though.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, a quick resolution. The plot will be lacking in some explanations, Gladio and Ignis may seem to adjust or not question things as much as one might in a real situation, and that's to try and pace this fic a little fast. I mean, this was originally supposed to be a couple chapter fic where Gladio brought home a neko then they smashed because I don't know, I wanted a fic about a horny catboy Ignis. But here we are, stretching it out and actually giving it a plot. No pwp here today folks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Time He Felt Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gladio woke up to something pressing into his back. Sleepily, he attempted to look over his shoulder to see what his new roommate could be up to, knowing it had to be him. Not seeing much, he reached his hand behind him instead. The neko let out a soft hum as Gladio brushed him. Still unsure as to what exactly was going on behind himself, Gladio sat up a little to finally see that Ignis had his head pressed into his back. Or did, until he had moved. Switching to lay on his other side, Gladio held his head up as he watched Ignis frown at the movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop…" he mumbled, shifting closer to Gladio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think you're doing?" Gladio smirked. The cat was clearly still groggy as he whispered out an answer and snuggled closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Warm…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As content as he looked and sounded, Gladio was certain that he wouldn't be so casual about it if he was actually aware of what he was doing. Though Gladio had to admit, it was nice to see the man relaxed. Not sassing or fighting everything Gladio said. Without thinking, he reached out and scratched Ignis behind one of his cat ears. He used to pet Stupio, er, Ignis, whenever the cat would lay near him, so it was only a muscle memory. He guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The content sigh Ignis let out only encouraged Gladio. He continued on as he would have normally, scratching his fingers along the back of Ignis' head before going back to his ears. Using his thumb and pointer finger, he massaged the feline ear. It was nothing he wouldn't normally do, but now that Ignis was human, he didn't purr. Though he did sound like he was enjoying it. A lot. Maybe too much…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio paused his fingers when Ignis' face started to contort. His breathing grew the slightest bit heavier as his sighs turned to soft moans. Gladio's eyes grew wide. He should probably stop. Unable to come to terms with what he had just discovered though, Gladio gave the ear one last stroke, eliciting the loudest moan yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis' eyes shot open. His gaze locked with equally surprised amber. Face quickly reddening, Ignis sat upright and slapped his hands over his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-don't touch!" He yelled. Gladio gawked as he failed to get any semblance of words out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-did you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, and don't ever touch my ears again!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You liked it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not! I hated it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I heard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was crying!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, in pleasure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't say that!" Ignis covered his red face with his hands, his ears laying low atop his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe every time I pet you as a cat I was practically jerking you off!" Gladio scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were not! It wasn't like that!" Ignis yelled louder as he dropped his hands to his lap. "I don't know why it's different, just don't do it again! And don't touch my tail!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, is it the same thing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're… they're erogenous zones…" Ignis said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know what they are! I just can't-" Gladio cut himself off to let out a disbelieving chuckle. "That's why you didn't want me to touch your tail."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well it wouldn't have been very proper for something like that to have happened in the bath now would it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis did have human male anatomy now. It would have been more awkward than it was now had he popped a boner in the tub. What would Gladio have even done in that situation? Helped him? He would've been the one that had started it so… No, no way. Do not think about helping a guy jerk off in the tub. That is not a thought for now. Or ever probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you even know how to handle that?" Gladio ventured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't need your help if that's what you're asking!" Ignis frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Pervert."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Says the horny kitty!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't call me that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I liked you better when you were asleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why, so you could fondle me more?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You little!" Gladio lunged forward and wrapped Ignis in a headlock. In an attempt to help ward off his attacker, Ignis snaked his tail from the confines of the shorts he'd been wearing to wrap around one of Gladio's wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what else does that thing do?" Gladio squinted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't you like to know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know the saying, curiosity killed the cat and all that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not if I get to him first." Ignis smirked. The two quit their play wrestling long enough to give each other a considering look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right." Gladio conceded. He let Ignis go and watched as the other leisurely returned to where he had been laying before, his now exposed tail curling over his hip. He attempted to go back to sleep, but not before pulling the shorts he wore below the base of his tail. Which made Gladio realize, Ignis was actually wearing pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long have you been wearing those?" Gladio asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since you put them on me." Ignis answered quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you hate pants."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanted me to wear them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That didn't stop you before." Ignis remained quiet. "Tell me something. When you were afraid yesterday, what makes you act so different from now?" It was a moment longer before Ignis answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That day, when you came home to me like this, I had feared you wouldn't want me anymore. You loved a cat, not a human. If I acted like you couldn't hurt me, then you wouldn't. When you inevitably got rid of me, it wouldn't hurt. But you didn't. You kept me. Even though I fought. Even after I hurt you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was so afraid of you hurting me, telling me to leave, I stopped. If I did whatever you asked, and was perfect, you wouldn't get rid of me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis…" Gladio frowned. He understood now, why Ignis had been so afraid, why he was so standoffish sometimes, but it didn't have to be that way with Gladio. He just needed to show him that. Gladio lay down again beside Ignis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't like pants, it's okay to not wear them. Until we get ones that fit you right, anyways." Gladio said lightly, trying to make the other at least smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis rolled over to face him, searching his amber eyes as if looking for some sort of answer. Reaching forward, he lay a hand on Gladio's uninjured cheek before bringing his face close to the injured one. Gladio tilted his head back to allow the other more room. The tongue that met his scratches wasn't a surprise, though it did feel a little weird. He let Ignis lick him a few times before grasping the hand on his face within his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think your human spit will help it heal faster." He said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio didn't understand why, but in that moment, holding Ignis felt right. So he did. And he continued to hold him. From that morning on they always woke up close to each other, if not tangled in each other's arms. Ignis fit perfectly. He wasn't too big, and certainly not too small. He filled an empty space Gladio hadn't realized he had. The neko was stubborn, hard headed, maybe even a little defiant, but Iris would probably say the same things about Gladio. Coming to understand how the other worked and why he worked that way was a challenge, but it was one that Gladio had decided then and there he was more than willing to take on. Ignis was no longer a cat, no longer his pet. He was a human, his roommate, his friend. And he would do whatever Ignis needed to prove that to him. He was safe here, safe with Gladio, and nothing was going to change that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I accidentally dived into Ignis' feelings again. This chapter wasn't supposed to be like this at all but I wrote it all in one sitting and I don't want to change it to make it longer and go into what I had originally planned so please have this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Shit." Gladio cursed as he looked at his phone. He made his way into the bedroom where Ignis was lounging on his stomach on the bed, flipping through a food magazine. "Iris is gonna stop by later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your sister?" Ignis asked with a hint of excitement. "I haven't seen her in so long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio hummed noncommittally as he started to pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong?" Ignis asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio remained quiet as he thought over his answer. Of course something was wrong. Ignis had been a human for a month now and Gladio </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>hadn't come up with a way to explain him to anyone. Hell, he had taken a week off from work just to make sure Ignis would be safe and comfortable when he did decide to leave, and when he did return to his place of employment, he had just brushed it off as an impromptu vacation. Iris was smart though, and she would actually be meeting Ignis. Unless he hid him in the closet or something… No, no he couldn't do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna have to put on pants." Gladio suddenly said. He'd been letting Ignis go pantsless at home since he still didn't really care for them and nobody could see. He at least wore underwear now, which was more than Gladio could say a month ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pants? But we're home." Ignis frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, but if Iris is coming over you have to wear pants. She doesn't need to see," he paused as he gestured at Ignis. "Your everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure she's seen it before Gladio." Ignis pointed out as he swayed a leg back and forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not from you." Gladio commented from within the walk in closet. "We gotta hide your stuff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis huffed at that. He hated hiding his ears and tail. He had tried to argue with Gladio that nekos existed and there really wasn't a point in hiding his features, but Gladio had pointed out that even he wasn't sure what Ignis was at first and he'd never seen a neko in public before, so they should probably lay low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't exactly told anyone you're here. Plus, she'll probably just think this is some kinky thing for me." Gladio continued</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis wrinkled his nose, not really understanding how being a neko could be kinky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-anyways, I'm just not ready to tell her what happened to Stupeo and why you're here instead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She always pet me when she visited. Don't you think she'll notice the lack of a cat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, just…" Gladio ran a hand through his hair. "I'll figure it out when we get there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does this look good?" He then asked as he held out an outfit. Ignis rolled his eyes and went back to the pictures in the magazine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. You wouldn't know much about fashion…" He ended up picking out a grey shirt with darker sleeves and a pair of baggy pants. Since Ignis would have his tail tucked away, he wanted to be sure he had enough room to be at least a little comfy. Lastly he grabbed a beanie that Ignis had used before to hide his ears. Sitting everything aside on the bed, he looked at the magazine over the neko's shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis could read surprisingly well, afterall, what cat would need to know how? Turns out he was well educated in a few things. Mostly history, but he seemed to know Latin as well, or a lot of it at least. He seemed to lack a lot of common knowledge when it came to human life though. Like cooking, which was his favorite interest so far. He usually spent his days watching endless cooking shows or looking at recipes in books and magazines. He often came to Gladio requesting him to try a recipe he'd found. Most recently though, he'd been asking Gladio to teach him how to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio ended up cleaning the living room a little in preparation for Iris' visit. All the while he tried to come up with a story to give her about not only Stupeo, but also Ignis. The best he could come up with is that he was his friend, visiting from out of town maybe. That way it would make sense why Iris was only just now meeting him. Yeah, that would work. Probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis had finished getting ready by the time Gladio reentered the bedroom. He looked Ignis up and down. The other was messing with the seat of his pants, clearly trying to get his tail in a comfortable position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop. You look like you're messing with your ass." Gladio said as he batted the neko's hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Ignis started, ready to initiate an argument. He was interrupted however by a knock at the front door. Gladio whipped around quickly. Iris would come in herself whether or not Gladio answered. He looked around the room trying to find the beanie he had gotten out earlier. Quickly pulling it on over Ignis' head to hide his ears, he left the bedroom in time to see Iris closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladdy!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to hug him. "It's been so long!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's only been a couple months." Gladio chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I used to come over </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Iris said dramatically, slouching and rolling her eyes to add to her theatrics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I remember."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what have you been up to? Been busy?" As Iris turned to head over to the living room, her eyes landed on the other man not far behind Gladio. "Gladdy! If you had a guest over why didn't you tell me! I could've stopped by some other time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh," Gladio quickly turned to face Ignis, who was scratching the side of his head. "It's fine, he's just uh, visiting. He's a friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No duh. Not like you'd have a stranger over." Iris scoffed. She approached Ignis and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Iris! Gladio's sister." Ignis' smile widened, happy to finally get to see the person who always knew the best places to scratch him when he was a cat. And now he could talk to her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Ignis." He said in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See! So much has happened since I've last been over! You made a friend Gladdy! You know, I was worried about him. He never talks about any friends or colleagues. I was starting to think I was the only one he talked to!" Iris laughed. Ignis gave a small chuckle as he scratched at his head again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right." Gladio interrupted, placing a hand none too gently on his sister's head. "That's enough. Don't teach him anything. He's sassy enough as it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sassy</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Do you mean you tease him too?" Iris said slyly. Gladio nearly bit his tongue. He was gonna give their secret away before anything else happened. He needed to stay calm, relaxed. It wasn't like saying Ignis was sassy was gonna give anything away… but if Iris ended up getting close to him, she would figure it out on her own in no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been told I can be a bit brazen sometimes." Ignis said with a look to Gladio. The larger man hummed in an annoyed agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well good! You and me can tag team him now!" Iris said cheerfully as she made her way over to flop down in the recliner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't get too cozy with her. If she figures out-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, now Gladio, I would never. Afterall, I'm human because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>said you loved me. Not her." With that, Ignis left to join Iris, leaving a baffled Gladio behind. He had no idea if Ignis was serious or not, if he actually knew what Gladio was trying to tell him or if he was purposefully acting out because he knew Iris liked to mess with him too. Either way it made Gladio clench his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna strangle him." He ground out before joining the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Ignis, how do you know Gladio? Work?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Ignis could answer, Gladio cut him off with a firm grip to the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's from out of town. He's just visiting for a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's fun! Where are you from?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh," Shit, Gladio hadn't thought about where he was from. "Gal-had-ia…" he said slowly as he made the name up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? I've never heard of that place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been told it's beautiful this time of year. Right Ignis?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you say." Ignis answered. He didn't know of any Galhadia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Gladio chuckled nervously. "You told me, remember? Back when we first met? You sure you don't need your brain checked? His memory is so bad sometimes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iris cocked an eyebrow at how weird her brother was being. Crap, he wasn't being subtle at all. But with Ignis acting like he didn't even know what lying </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wasn't even sure if he could let him talk for himself. Why didn't he tell him the plan? God, he was an idiot!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how long do you plan on staying? Do you have any plans while you're here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's really into restaurants and stuff so I was gonna show him around to some of the local eats." Gladio interrupted again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio he's got his own voice! Let him speak for himself!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Gladio, let me speak." Ignis said with a small smirk, scratching his head. They had a point. It was weird for him to try and answer the questions for Ignis. He reclined back on the couch, arms spread across the back in an attempt to look as casual as possible. Ignis knew they hid his cat features anytime they went out, surely he would keep up the charade with Iris. Unless, he actually wanted her to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As I was saying, I'm staying with Gladio while he shows me around. While I would love to try some of the food from around here, I must admit that Gladio's cooking is my favorite. It's the best thing I've ever eaten." Ignis smiled, itching at his head again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio was impressed. Whether or not Ignis didn't know how or just didn't care to lie, his response had been perfect for the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're staying here? Tell me he isn't making you sleep on this awful couch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis don't say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I sleep in his bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, fine. That was a simple enough answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, so nice of you Gladdy! Giving up your bed for a guest!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We share it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio popped up from his reclined position to cover Ignis' mouth with his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a jokester! He loves saying jokes!" Ignis let out a muffled complaint as he frowned hard at Gladio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right," Iris drew out. She gave them both a skeptical look before slowly standing. "Well, I'm gonna head to the bathroom, don't have too much fun while I'm gone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't dream of it." Gladio said as he eyed Ignis. Once Iris was gone he released his hold on the other. "Are you crazy!?" He hissed. "Are you trying to give us away?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's asking questions, I'm simply answering them!" Ignis fired back, scratching at his head again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop scratching! She's gonna think you have fleas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not!" Ignis gaped, offended. "I'll have you know, I've never had fleas!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well stop it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't help it, it itches…" as if to emphasize his point he scratched more vigorously through the beanie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." Gladio said sympathetically. He reached forward to help the cat out, only getting a couple scritches in before Ignis pushed his hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio," He scolded lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, sorry." It was his ears after all that were irritated under the hat. Don't touch. "Just, try not to mess with it so much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis was granted instant relief however as his ears suddenly sprung straight up, freed from their material prision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah-ha!" Iris exclaimed triumphantly. In her hand she held the beanie as if it were some sort of trophy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iris!" Gladio exclaimed, jumping to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Geez, Gladdy, learn to be more subtle. You totally gave it away!" Iris smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis' wide eyes bounced from one Amicitia to the other, unsure of what to do. Iris wasn't upset or angry, far from it in fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, I have to admit, I didn't think he was a neko. But once he kept messing with his hat, and the fact he didn't even go along with your o</span>
  <em>
    <span>bviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>made up story, I knew something was up." Iris moved to take her place back in the recliner she had occupied earlier. "Plus, I couldn't find Stupeo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You went snooping?" Gladio asked, sounding more annoyed than he really was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, I only partly come over to see you. I'm actually here for your cat. But since he appears to be missing…" Iris trailed off, looking at Ignis. "And those eyes sure do look familiar. So you must be Stupeo!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-How do you even know so much about nekos? Why would that be your first guess?" Gladio asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on Gladdy, you remember Beauty and the Cat. That story is a legend, not a fairy tail. I just did my research. I actually did a report on it for school not too long ago. You know not too many nekos are around anymore. They're kinda rare."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no kidding." Gladio sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Iris said with a cheeky grin. "You love Stupeo so much that he changed!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, we know how it works!" Gladio said with warm cheeks. He knew Iris was going to tease him once she found out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Geez, were you even trying to hide him?" Iris scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I forgot to tell him the plan okay!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh how dumb!" Iris laughed. "Sorry you have to live with someone like him!" Ignis shook his head and smiled fondly at Gladio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like being with Gladio. He's nice and makes me happy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You say it so casually." Gladio muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's pretty sweet." Iris smiled. "Well, so long as he's being nice. But seriously Gladio, it was really obvious. Like, kid got caught with a cookie in his hand and tried to play it off, obvious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio massaged one temple and he let out a groan. He got it, he did a terrible job. But to be fair, Iris was really smart and sharp as a tack. Maybe he just didn't do good enough for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean come on, he looks homeless! Did you dress him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio opened his eyes to look Ignis over. Okay, so it wasn't a good outfit. He thought it looked kind of off. But homeless? Come on Iris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on Stupeo, let's find you some better clothes." Iris smiled as she held out a hand to the man. Ignis returned the look as he grabbed her hand and followed her into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iris," Gladio called after them, jumping up from the couch. His little sister had no problem finding Ignis' clothes in the closet, pulling out different shirts and pants that they had specifically gotten for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about this?" Iris asked as she held up an animal print button up and dark jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Like he'll know</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Gladio scoffed to himself, remembering Ignis' clear lack of interest when he'd asked him the same question earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It looks great."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll do this then!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly Gladio, when's the last time he had a haircut?" Iris then asked, reaching forward to flick the neko's bangs out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never?" Gladio frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uugh!" She grabbed Ignis' hand and pushed past Gladio towards the bathroom. "I'll take care of you Stupeo! We'll have you looking stylish in no time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His name is Ignis." Gladio corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I thought you just made that up so I wouldn't know he was Stupeo. Is that your real name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis nodded and Iris continued her happy chatter. She took a pair of scissors to Ignis' hair, as if she were some sort of trained beautician. Gladio had to admit, he was impressed that Ignis was behaving so well. Impressed and… skeptical? Just what was the cat's game here? If Gladio had tried to cut his hair he probably would've freaked out and said he was fine, he didn't need one. That, or he would have hesitantly let Gladio do it then gotten mad or upset when he inevitably fucked it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Iris was done with him, Ignis was a whole new man. With his new outfit and spiked hair, the Ignis before them now was a stark contrast to the half dressed, shaggy haired man before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right." Gladio said begrudgingly. "He looks good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good? He looks great! What do you think Ignis? Do you like your new look?" Iris asked excitedly. Ignis looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. With a smile, he turned to Iris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yay! And see, now you know how to do it so you can style your hair and pick out your own outfits too! No more lazy Gladdy options!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like he was lazy on purpose. He just wasn't that fashionable… and it wasn't like he could take Ignis out to get a haircut with cat ears on his head. Which meant… he'd probably have to ask Iris to come by and give the neko a trim every once in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like it, Gladio?" Ignis asked, giving him a hopeful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I said it was good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio!" Iris scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? Yes, it's good! I love it. It looks great."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis gave him a soft smile in return, apparently very happy with his answer. Gladio didn't understand. He personally thought he looked fine before, maybe his bangs were a little long, but he had never looked bad. If anything, he was a good looking guy no matter what he wore or did with his hair. Maybe Ignis was so worried about it because he still looked to Gladio as some sort of owner. Whatever the reason, if he was happy, that's all that really mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day continued on like any other. Iris asked Ignis questions about himself, how he was doing, if Gladio was a good roommate. Gladio, for the most part, sat by quietly, only slightly annoyed that Iris was hitting it off so well with the other. He figured he should be grateful though. The last thing he needed was Iris to be afraid of Ignis or to think he was a freak. But here they were, chatting it up like they were best friends. Ignis had always seemed to have a soft spot for Iris, so Gladio chalked it all up to luck being on his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner Ignis had fallen asleep against Gladio's side. It had been an exciting day compared to their norm, so nobody really blamed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty lucky that he sleeps at night." Iris said fondly as she watched Ignis. Gladio hummed a confused sound. "Geez, did you seriously pick up a cat and not know a single thing about them? Cats are mostly nocturnal Gladio."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess I did." Gladio shrugged a shoulder, the one Ignis wasn't sleeping on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you probably don't know much about nekos either." Iris continued. Her tone held mild concern, and no room for questions. It caught Gladio's attention, the sentence sounding grave compared to their easygoing conversations earlier that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Gladio think. What did he know about nekos? He knew they were real and not just some story element. He knew not to touch their ears and tail, and that they kept their feline memories. He knew that they turned into humans when their owner loved them, but that was about it. It wasn't much when he really thought about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess… I don't." Gladio conceded after a moment of thought. He scoffed. "When I first saw him and couldn't find Stupeo, I just figured he was some guy that had broken in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iris looked somewhat sadly at the resting neko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio, what all has Ignis told you about himself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's talked about his past, but that's about it. What's with the 20 questions Iris? What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe it's not my place to say," she started hesitantly. "But, Gladio, you really do have to care for him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do." Gladio frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean," Iris huffed out a frustrated breath. "I know. You care about him a lot. He wouldn't be a human if you didn't. But, you have to. Forever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I understand." Why was Iria so worried about how Gladio felt about Ignis? It wasn't like he was just going to get rid of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because Gladio!" Iris frowned, annoyed. "If you don't love him, he'll turn back into a cat!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Gladio immediately asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He didn't tell you." Iris gave him a sad look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did she mean he would turn back if he didn't love him? How much did he need? What if Gladio didn't have enough to give?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Iris said as she shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't just say that and not explain it!" Gladio leaned forward, causing Ignis to shift on his shoulder. Maneuvering the other to lay on the couch behind him, Gladio scooted to the edge of his seat to lock eyes on Iris. "What does that mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, a big reason as to why nekos are so fairytale like is because of how they change. They have to be loved by their owner. It doesn't get much more magical than that right? Well if they aren't loved anymore, they'll change back. So you have to love him forever okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean, love? He changed because I loved him as a cat. He was great and we built a bond. What do I do now that he's a human? Things aren't exactly the same now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iris only offered a shrug before standing from her seat. Her eyes dropped to the still sleeping Ignis and she gave him a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess so long as you love him in any way, it'll be fine. So take care of him and make him happy, okay?" She made her way to the door to leave, the late hour being her cue. "I gotta get going. I had fun today! It was good to see you, and meet Ignis." She opened the door, looking over her shoulder to her brother. "I mean it Gladio, if he turns back, I'll kick your ass." Sticking her tongue out at her older brother in a taunt, she closed the door behind herself as she left. Leaving Gladio to ponder over what she had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis had never said anything about changing back. Maybe he didn't know. That seemed unlikely though. Ignis was very smart, well educated in many things. There was little doubt in Gladio's mind that he simply didn't know he could change back. It was a weird thought though, having to love Ignis for the rest of his life. But, it wasn't like he planned to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> him at any point. When Ignis was a cat Gladio had a general idea of what he had signed himself up for. Cats tended to live a pretty good amount of time. Humans even longer. Gladio picked up the stray cat for the long haul, and Ignis, human or not, was just the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio carefully ran a hand through the spiked hair Ignis now sported. Iris' words had been nothing more than a bit of information, a little fact about nekos. Ignis wasn't going to turn back. It wasn't in Gladio to just hate someone suddenly. How could he hate Ignis anyways? Sure he might be a little irritating sometimes, but that was just who he was. Irritating, smart, inquisitive, full of puns, cuddly when he was sleepy, good looking. Hell, Gladio would even say he was cute. Especially when he was absorbed in one of those cooking shows he watched. The way his bright green eyes tracked the chefs' every move as if he were a predator watching prey, the way he would scoot to the edge of his seat as the timer counted down and someone attempted to make ice cream at the last second, or the way he would drop against the back of the couch after a particularly tense round. Even when he yelled at the chefs' as they clearly made dumb moves was cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio had watched Ignis come into himself, discover the human world fully and learn the wonders that were previously forbidden to him. As humans they'd only been together for a couple months, but their bond already felt unbreakable. No, he could never up and get rid of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… did he just call a grown man cute?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ignis just has a soft spot for Iris. She's nice to him and knew all the good petting spots.</p><p>The big drama I've had planned for so long is coming up and I am E X C I T E</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Argument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days continued to pass uneventfully. Ignis had started helping Gladio more in the kitchen, something that the neko clearly loved doing. He typically helped by cutting things up, mixing ingredients, or fetching items Gladio needed. He'd been working on measurements, but tablespoons and teaspoons still threw him off sometimes. All the while he would be donned in his gift from Gladio. A black apron with a white cat peeking out of the pocket. Ignis always wore it whenever he was helping. It made the larger man inexplicably happy to watch as the other rushed off to find the material, standing almost at attention with the utmost determined look on his face as Gladio tied the back for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis had also been doing incredibly well while Gladio was at work. He would sometimes help around the house, light cleaning, folding laundry, the dishes; but the most exciting change was that Gladio was now comfortable with letting Ignis walk around town by himself. Though he wasn't allowed to go very far, only around the nearby neighborhood. Gladio knew he had once been a stray cat, and as a stray he probably had a lot of street smarts and skills, but cat street smarts were probably nothing like human street smarts. So, as long as Ignis promised not to do anything that was socially considered weird, and he stayed within the distance Gladio asked, he was allowed to go for walks by himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Gladio wondered if this is what it felt like to have a child. He was too afraid to let Ignis go on his own for too far. If anything were to happen to him, Gladio had no idea what he'd do. Probably go on a murderous rampage. But that was just a guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suffice to say Gladio could be overprotective sometimes. He knew it, Ignis would let him know it, but he just couldn't help it. It had taken forever for him to even be able to get through a day of work without panicking. Every day had been a rush of relief once he returned home, Ignis giving him a greeting from his seat on the couch. Several months later, he had yet to set the place on fire or break anything, so Gladio figured he was probably smart enough to not get himself killed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio's only stressors now were work itself. When he'd return home from a rough day, his attitude was often sour. He would want nothing more than to relax and forget about that place. It was one of these days that Ignis took matters into his own hands. He guided Gladio into the bedroom and instructed him to lay atop him. He hadn't wanted to at first. The last thing he wanted to do was entertain Ignis in one of his games. He laid his head on the neko's chest and was pleasantly surprised as the other ran his fingers through his hair. Slow, careful motions that lulled Gladio to sleep in no time. So it became their norm. Anytime Gladio was stressed, or whenever he asked really, the two would snuggle up together as Ignis' fingers worked to remove the frustrations of the day. When he thought about it, cats were good for stress relief. Owning a cat was supposed to help you live longer anyways. Or, that's what they said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except maybe today. When Gladio came home from a particularly hard day at work, still pissed about it even once he'd crossed the threshold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome home." Ignis said as the door opened. The answering slam had been unexpected, making him jump. Gladio beelined for him, grabbing his wrist and wordlessly pulling him into the bedroom. Gladio was never this forward about it, so Ignis assumed it had been a horrible day. The recognition did nothing to hide the smile from his face though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio held onto Ignis tightly as they lay together, his face hidden in the smaller man's chest. Ignis threaded his fingers through Gladio's hair and got to work. He murmured the occasional affirmation, Gladio's grip loosening as time passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio had no idea how long they laid together. He finally let out a deep breath and pulled away from Ignis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better?" Ignis asked with a soft smile. Gladio gave a small nod before pressing his face back into the other's chest. Ignis let out a relaxed sigh as he continued to run his fingers over Gladio's scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you care to talk about it?" Ignis asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Gladio rumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like a surprise then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio pulled away from Ignis to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've made you something." The neko smiled as he untangled himself from Gladio. Looking down at the other, he continued somewhat nervously, his cat ears drooping just slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know I'm not supposed to go very far when I walk," Gladio's brows started to drop in a disapproving look. "But, I wanted to do something for you." Ignis got up from the bed and started to leave the room as he explained. "So I went to the small store nearby. It really wasn't that far!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio followed behind Ignis as he listened, the tension and anger from earlier returning full force. He was led to the kitchen where not only cake batter and dirty mixing bowls waited, but also a baking dish holding a chocolate cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you don't mind, but I found a few dollars and made you a cake!" Though his tail swished eagerly, a hint of nervousness could be heard in Ignis' voice as he continued. "I'm sure I made it correctly, the directions were very easy. I only had to add a couple ingredients."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me get this straight." Gladio said louder than he should have. "You not only went farther than you were supposed to, but went </span>
  <em>
    <span>into a store</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bought </span>
  </em>
  <span>something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>the kitchen, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>used the stove</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The kitchen isn't destroyed." Ignis argued weakly, ears dropping again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>there's just shit everywhere. Are you out of your freaking mind!? What if you got hurt?" Gladio began to yell. Ignis, not one for backing down, frowned in return, ears flattening and tail sharply flicking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I didn't! I'm not some helpless little cat Gladio! I can take care of myself!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis you barely know how to be a human! There are bad people out there!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived </span>
  </em>
  <span>out there, remember? I'm well aware of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>it can be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't even know how to use the stove! What if you set yourself on fire!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stove </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gladio, I'm not an absolute dunce! I've watched you use it before!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Accidents happen Ignis! This could've been so much worse than shit everywhere!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're so upset about the mess then I'll clean it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn't the point! The point is that you did what I specifically told you not to! Do you think I tell you that shit because I don't want you to have fun or something!? It's to protect you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not. A fool! I can take care of myself!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Gladio yelled as he threw his hands down at his side, turning away from Ignis. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I wish you were a fucking cat." Though he had said the words under his breath, he knew that Ignis had heard them. As soon as they left his mouth, he knew he'd made a mistake. His eyes shot up to look at Ignis. The look of hurt on the other's face lasted for only a moment before it was replaced with one crossed with sadness and anger. Ignis quickly stomped off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis," Gladio tried, following after him. The neko slammed the bathroom door behind him, the sound of the lock flicking shortly after. "Ignis, I didn't mean it. I- I was angry okay?" It was silent on the other side of the door. "Ignis, please, let me talk to you." He was quiet as he listened for a response. The only one he received being a sniffle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio's heart sank. He knew he tended to have anger problems, but he did his best to keep it under control. Of course he slipped up every now and again, but he never wanted to hurt people with it. Here he was yelling about how Ignis could've gotten hurt for not listening and instead he was the one to cause him pain. The soft crying on the other side of the door broke his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis, please let me in." Gladio begged. Still no answer. He took a couple steps away from the door, his hands gripping his hair. He knew Ignis wouldn't want to see him after what he had said, so he wasn't going to force his way in. But he was sure that talking to him through the door probably wasn't the best option either. Gladio knew what he needed when he was upset, and that was to be left alone. He would give Ignis space, give him all the time he needed. Even if he came out of the bathroom and still didn't want to see Gladio, the man would wait for when he was ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a harsh sigh, Gladio flopped gracelessly onto the couch. No longer was he angry with the day he had, no. Now he was frustrated with his own stupid behavior. If he were honest, he needed to be alone too. He knew he needed to calm down and ground himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Switching the TV to some show about house remodelling, Gladio let the droning of wall colors and window sizes lull him into a state of unawareness. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there, subconsciously taking in house decorating tips as he zoned out. Ignis had never left the bathroom, and as the sun set, Gladio almost found himself wondering if he ever would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time continued to pass, and Gladio's eyes grew heavy. He wanted more than anything to be there for Ignis when he decided to come out, but there was still no sign of that happening anytime soon. Closing his eyes, Gladio figured it would be fine to rest them. If he heard a noise, he would be sure to jump at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Gladio next opened his eyes though, the remodeling show was over. In its place was some sort of infomercial for a weight of some sort. It was late then. Very late. Gladio sat up and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He needed to check on Ignis. Hopefully he had made his way into the bedroom and was sleeping comfortably. But, what would Gladio do if he was? He probably shouldn't climb into bed with him, and he shouldn't wake him up just to talk about what happened. What if he hadn't left the bathroom yet?  What if he fell asleep on the hard floor?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chest felt tight as he made his way to the bathroom. He was relieved though when he saw that the door was open and the light was off. That meant Ignis was in bed. The light was also off in the bedroom. Gladio squinted through the darkness in an attempt to make out Ignis' form in the bed. Though after staring hard, it appeared the bed was empty. Risking the threat of Ignis yelling at him for interrupting his sleep, Gladio flicked on the light to see if his eyes were just playing tricks on him. But there the bed sat, devoid of any occupants. Gladio frowned. If Ignis wasn't in the bathroom or the bed. Where could he have gone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis?" Gladio called out as he looked around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the walk-in closet was cracked. Gladio moved to check it. Perhaps Ignis had moved to an enclosed space that was more comfortable than the bathroom. Flicking on the light and looking in every nook and cranny he could find, calling out the other's name all the while, Gladio realized Ignis wasn't in there either. His heart started to pick up. Where could Ignis be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis?" Gladio called again, a little more urgent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Checking under the bed came up empty handed, and there was nowhere for the neko to hide in the living room that Gladio wouldn't have seen when he first woke up. He checked the living room closet and found it empty too. The only other place to check would be the kitchen. With his heart feeling like it was about to pound straight out of his chest, Gladio rushed over to the kitchen and flicked on the light. Before him remained the mess Ignis had made earlier that day, and a chocolate cake that had been a gift especially for him. One that he didn't deserve in the slightest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio's breaths came fast, his throat felt tight. He returned to the living room as his eyes jumped around his surroundings, looking for something, anything that might have told him where his friend was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis!" Gladio called out again. His hands flew to grab at his hair as he panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My heart hurt writing this! I didn't want to hurt them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What do you mean he's missing!?" Iris practically yelled from the other end of the line. Any trace of grogginess that had previously been in her voice was wiped away at the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-he's gone! We got into a fight and he's gone!" Gladio explained as he paced around the living room. "I've looked everywhere, he's not here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay," Iris paused as she grabbed her barings. "When did he leave? If it wasn't that long ago he can't be far."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You go out and look for him, I'll head over and check nearby. Call me if you find anything. And make sure to check his favorite places first!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." Gladio said breathlessly. He had already put on his shoes and was rushing out the door. "Thank you Iris."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please Gladio, you may act big and tough, but I'm not dumb. I can tell you care about him a lot. We'll find him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call ended, and Gladio ran. It was three in the morning, the sky was still painted black and the stars shown on without a care in the world. It was silent out save for the pounding of his shoes against the pavement. His breathing was already heavy, a mixture of the sudden sprinting and pure fear and adrenaline running through his body. His throat and chest felt tight as the wind whipped past him. No matter how much it hurt, Gladio would not stop. Not until he found Ignis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio first took the path he had allowed Ignis to walk by himself while he was home alone. The neighborhood slept as Gladio ran down the street, a couple dogs barking at him here and there. Ignis wouldn't have stayed in the yards of someone else's home, especially not as a human, so Gladio knew that if he didn't find him walking the neighborhood, he wouldn't be in the area. That thought gave him pause though. Whipping out his phone, he quickly called Iris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if he's a cat?" Gladio asked breathlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio, we're both out running around town at three in the morning looking for him." Iris said in a disbelieving tone. "He is not a cat. There is enough love between the two of us to keep five nekos permanently humans."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." Gladio agreed. Iris was right. He had in way lost any affection for Ignis. There was no way he would turn back into a cat. Not now. He was looking for an adult male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next path Gladio took was the one Ignis had to have taken when he went to the little store earlier the previous day. He had to have taken some path he knew. If Gladio didn't find him along the way, he had to have wandered off somewhere on it. There were a lot of different distractions along the way. Mostly neighborhoods and a couple fast food places, but surely Ignis wouldn't have just gone through residential areas the whole time. He swore under his breath as he continued to run. If only he had asked Ignis more about what he did as a stray. If he knew, maybe he'd have a better idea as to where Ignis had gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio stopped running and bent over to rest his hands on his knees. His lungs couldn't take in enough air and his chest burned with the effort. He'd been running for what felt like forever, and still nothing. Iris hadn't called him either meaning her search was turning up similar results. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do. Should he call the police? Should he put up missing person posters? What if Ignis didn't want to come back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis!" Gladio called out loudly. He didn't care what time it was or where he was. He didn't care anymore. Even if Ignis didn't want to be found or didn't want to come back, Gladio was going to find him, take him with all his kicking and screaming he was sure to pitch, and bring him back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With renewed energy, Gladio booked it down the street again, eyes scanning his surroundings as carefully as he could manage. He called out the other's name again. At such an hour, it was easy to see that nobody was out. It also meant that Gladio couldn't ask anyone if they had seen Ignis. He hadn't thought about it before, but even just finding another person to question might be helpful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching the still closed store, Gladio quickly noted that there was nobody here either. He quickly tried to map out another route to take. There was a strip of stores just to the right, more of a major road with a park along it, and a highway just up ahead. His heart clenched as he thought about Ignis walking along a highway in the dead of night. No, he had to trust him more. Ignis was smart, very smart. He wouldn't just get on a highway and walk just because he was upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio made off towards the strip of stores. They were all still closed, the only lights on being for security reasons. He figured it had been a stupid place to check, but at this point, he wasn't taking any chances. Somewhere in the far reaches of his mind though, he wondered what all the people would think when they saw him running all over the place on their security cameras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The road with a park off the side of it was the only other way Gladio had left to take. Something about it felt right. Maybe it was because Gladio was running out of options or maybe it was fate trying to help him. The road was large, two lanes of traffic going both ways, with a median about the size of a lane of traffic on it's own. It was long, straight, relatively undeveloped on either side save for the decently sized newer park that had plopped down. While there was little chance of running into anyone at the current time, taking that road would definitely yield little to no people walking along the sidewalks. Ignis didn't like people, so it would be the perfect road for him to take. That was the thought that gave him strength to keep going. The thought that convinced him that Ignis </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be here. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have taken this road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running down the sidewall along the side of the road, the houses and businesses disappeared as Gladio went. The park was further down the road, away from all the development. It was new, built about a year ago if Gladio remembered correctly. It was nothing like the parks he used to play at as a kid. Sure it had a plastic jungle gym of sorts with a connecting bridge and some swings, but it also had what he could only refer to as a rope pyramid. With metal poles as supports, rope was strung back and forth to create a 3D pyramid shape that ended in a point high in the air. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't wanted to climb it. Maybe once he found Ignis, they could climb it together sometime. Surely the once cat would love being able to get somewhere high again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping at the entrance of the park, Gladio panted hard as his eyes scanned the equipment. There near the swings he saw a person. Their head was down as they sat along a wooden step of a garden design, but it was a person nonetheless. Gladio sprinted. It didn't matter if it was Ignis or not. Maybe they had seen him and could help. With his shoes hitting the ground as hard as they were, there was no way the person couldn't hear him coming. As he grew closer they stood turning to face him. Gladio's heart stopped, or maybe it just shot out of his body entirely. He barely slowed himself down as he slammed into the other, knocking them both back several steps on the loose rocky terrain. Gladio held on tightly before pulling back just enough to take in the other's face. Ignis, bright green eyes large in surprise, stared back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio…" He whispered. The aforementioned man wrapped Ignis back in a crushing hug as he chuckled breathlessly. "Gladio…" Ignis said again, this time his voice sounding watery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh, I've got you." Gladio cooed. He readjusted his hold on Ignis as if he could somehow pull him closer than he already was. He put a hand on the back of his head, pressing the side of his face against the other's. Holding him, knowing he had him in his arms, as close as he could get, Gladio felt like the neko would slip back into the night if he were to let him go. Ignis' hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly as he softly cried into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've got you." Gladio said again, repeating it several times as he held Ignis. He had him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally pulling away again, but still keeping Ignis close, Gladio stared down at the neko's wet face. He wiped away his tears, all the while he couldn't tamper his own smile of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" He asked. Ignis nodded without taking his eyes off the other. "I'm so sorry Ignis. I never meant it. I would never mean it." Ignis sniffled. "You mean so much to me." Ignis' eyes widened with a look of surprise at the confession. He hugged Gladio tightly again, the other easily returning the embrace. He would hold Ignis as long as he wanted, as much as he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I thought you didn't love me anymore." Ignis managed out, his voice stuttering repeatedly as he fought to say such upsetting words. If it was possible, Gladio's heart had broken for the second or third time that day. After what Iris had told him, after learning Ignis' past, knowing that Ignis had feared that Gladio no longer loved him made the larger man ache with regret and sadness. He'd never wanted Ignis to get hurt. Not physically or emotionally, and most certainly not by him. He had strived to give Ignis a happy and safe home, even when he was a cat. But here, in the heat of a bad work day, he had unintentionally said some of the most hurtful words he had ever said to anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis, no! I could never." His shirt was going to be soaked, he knew. However if that was his punishment for what he had done, so be it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The neko cried freely, Gladio continue to hold him close. He almost had no idea what to say. His heart hurt knowing that he had caused Ignis so much pain. That Ignis had thought that </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaving </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the best thing for him to do. That Gladio didn't love or want him anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry." Gladio whispered repeatedly. As if the more he said it the more it would undo what had happened. Ignis shook his head as he kept it tucked in Gladio's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't blame you if you hate me, or if you don't wanna come back. I was angry. I'd had a stressful day and I took all that out on you. You don't deserve that, you'd never deserve that." Gladio started. "It's no excuse for what I said. What I said was terrible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio…" Ignis said with concern as he pulled his head back to look at the other. His crying had finally calmed down some, his cheeks glistening in the light from the nearby lamp post.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis, I could never hate or not want you." Gladio wiped at Ignis' tears again. "I don't wanna lose you. I can't." Releasing his hold and placing his hands on either side of Ignis' face, he leaned in. "I love you. I love you so much." Pressing his lips to Ignis' in a soft kiss, he held it for only a moment before pulling away. His eyes locked with Ignis' wide ones. Hoping he hadn't made a mistake, he heart felt like it might stop as he waited for Ignis' response. Maybe that wasn't what he wanted. Maybe that wasn't how he felt. There was no telling how much time had passed, though it was no more than a couple seconds, before Ignis lunged forward and resealed their lips. He used too much force, their noses bumping as their faces smudged together. Gladio let out a chuckle after his own initial surprise. He tried to pull away, Ignis' chasing him as he went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go home." Gladio smiled, Ignis' eagerness a reassurance that he had made the right choice. Ignis nodded before wrapping his arms tightly around the large man again. Gladio held him close one last time before breaking away and stooping down to grab the backpack Ignis had sitting next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you have in here?" Gladio asked as he unzipped it. Inside were two cup noodles, a package of strawberries, and a shirt. Gladio's shirt, if he were to get specific. "Where were you gonna go with these?" Gladio chuckled as he looked to the neko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." Ignis muttered, cheeks red in embarrassment. Gladio was sure, if Ignis hadn't been wearing his hat his ears would've dropped. The thought almost made him laugh. Grabbing Ignis' hand, Gladio slung the backpack over his shoulder and guided him out of the park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've got you, Iggy." He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iggy…" Ignis muttered in awe. He too smiled before pressing himself tightly to Gladio's side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio called Iris on the way home, told her he had found Ignis and he was fine, albeit a bit embarrassed. Especially after he found out Iris had been called out to help look for him. Gladio declined her coming over to check on him, citing that the neko had probably suffered enough for the evening and they didn't need to add to it by making him feel bad for getting Iris more involved than she already was. She did tell Ignis over the phone that she was very happy he was safe and there were no hard feelings over the interrupted sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon returning home, Gladio made dinner for the two of them. Knowing that Ignis hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day and not caring what time it was, Gladio put all the effort into the meal that he normally would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio put the items from the backpack away while Ignis changed into different clothes. Gladio's clothes. While it wasn't unusual for him to wear the other man's clothing, he hadn't done it as often as he used to since he got his own clothing. Gladio didn't mind though, especially not now. If that's what Ignis wanted, he was free to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Gladio was cooking, Ignis stood near him like he usually did, only this time, he didn't wear his apron or seem as interested in the actual cooking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I made a mess." He finally said. Gladio looked at him then to the cake mess still on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not that big a deal. We'll clean it up." Gladio shrugged. "I'm sorry I yelled at you for it. Your cake looks really good." Ignis tried to hide his smile behind his hand but failed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, which was around six in the morning, Gladio and Ignis had some of the cake that had been made. Ignis was somewhat confused as Gladio tended to get ready for work at this time and most certainly never had cake when doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going in today. I'm staying with you." The larger man had explained with a smile. Ignis' face lit up at the news before he tucked his head down in an attempt to hide. Though his tail, sliding back and forth on the couch, gave away his contentment and joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis seemed much more timid now. A complete opposite to who he usually was. Gladio assumed it was because of the evening they had, but it also seemed as though he had something to say. Though he was figuring out how to say it or working up the nerve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C-can I…" Ignis hesitated, messing with the fork on his cake plate. "Can I have another kiss?" Gladio grinned. So that was what he wanted. Leaning forward from where he was reclined on the couch, Gladio placed a hand on the back of Ignis' neck to pull him in. Another simple kiss, same as the ones from earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you want more all you have to do is ask." Gladio chuckled. "Or do it yourself." Ignis' brows raised in surprise. Gladio had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>what freely kissing each other meant for them. It was probably something they'd have to talk about later. But for now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to feed it to you." Ignis said, referring to the cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, sure." Gladio agreed, confused. Maybe it was a cat thing, or he was thanking him for going and finding him. Or maybe it was a kink thing. Oh Six help him if it was a kink. This relationship would be moving too fast for that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Relationship</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis scooted closer to him on the couch, bringing the fork full of cake to his lips. He waited in anticipation as Gladio chewed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's really good. Sweet." Ignis smiled happily. His eyes dropped to Gladio's lap momentarily before he unceremoniously climbed into it, kissing him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio let out a muffled noise at the sudden affection. A part of him wondered if kissing Ignis might have been a bad thing. If only because he had already asked for a bunch in the short time between his first and now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is good." Ignis said as he pulled away, licking his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you taste me?" Gladio asked with a laugh. "Perv."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not! I could just taste it!" Ignis argued with a blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might need to cut you off if you're gonna be like that." Gladio teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis huffed as he stood from Gladio's lap and moved to the other end of the couch, taking a bite of the cake he had fed Gladio from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I thought that was mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're being cut off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had risen by the time they made it into bed. Gladio called into work before laying down, and Ignis wrapped around him more than he normally would. Even his tail had curled around Gladio's wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kiss." Ignis requested, his lips puckered. Gladio let out a sigh as he leaned over on one arm. He used his other hand to grab Ignis' chin, giving him one last kiss for the time being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Iggy." Gladio said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight." Ignis gave the most content, joy filled smile Gladio had ever seen as he snuggled into the muscular body beside him. He had to admit, it was pretty cute.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He's back! Our catboy has been found! And he likes kisses. Now put your big kid pants on because next time we're getting frisky! And I don't mean the cat food!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gladio stood under the hot spray of the shower, the heat relaxing his muscles and giving him tingles as it warmed him. He loved hot showers. Who didn't, really? He had already finished washing up, now he was just enjoying it. He knew he needed to get out though. His fingers were getting pruney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Begrudgingly turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, Gladio dried off and started to get dressed. After putting everything on and finding his shirt was missing, he sighed. He knew he had brought one into the bathroom with him. Which meant… Ignis probably snuck in and took it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since the runaway act the neko had done almost two weeks ago, he had been incredibly clingy. It started with tons of kisses, which Gladio chalked up to him never getting to experience it before. Non stop hugs, holding, or even just sitting extremely close together. That was fine. But then it turned into him wearing Gladio's clothes more often than his own. That was a little strange since he really only wore them on occasion for bed. Now though, he was wearing them all day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then </span>
  </em>
  <span>it had turned into him asking for Gladio's dirty clothes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was weird. Creepy. Kinda gross. Surely it was a phase though. Just something he was going through because of the incident. So Gladio let it go without much questioning. Which meant it wasn't unusual at this point for his stuff to just go missing. So when Gladio found another shirt gone, he knew who the culprit was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh and one last towel dry of his hair, Gladio left the bathroom and headed for the bedroom. Ignis had almost solely been in the one room for the last few days. Gladio had started to wonder if maybe he was getting sick. It was unusual for him to not be in the living room for at least a while throughout the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the bedroom though, Gladio was greeted with a sight he definitely wasn't expecting. The bed was covered in his clothes. Hoodies, shirts, pants, was that his underwear? All in a large spread out pile that took up the whole bed. In the middle of it all, was Ignis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, naked! You're naked. Why are you naked?" Gladio said as he looked away. Not like he hadn't seen everything by now, but it had been a while. Another unusual behavior for Ignis as of late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio…" Ignis said softly as he reached out a hand. The weakness to his voice and visible panting made Gladio jump into action. So his hunch was right, Ignis was getting sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you okay?" Gladio asked with concern. Ignis' cheeks and chest were flushed, covered in sweat. The large man leaned over the bed to place the back of his hand on the male's forehead. "You're burning up." He said as Ignis closed his eyes at the contact. Before Gladio could fully pull away, Ignis grabbed his wrist and, none too gently, pulled him onto the bed. Gladio caught himself before he could crush him, caught off guard at the strength the sick man seemed to have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You smell good." Ignis murmured as he wrapped himself around Gladio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Th-thanks, I just showered…" Gladio trailed off as he felt something hard against his thigh. "Wait a minute Ignis," he shifted his leg in hope that it wasn't what he thought it was, but when Ignis let out a soft whine, he stopped dead. Ignis however had other plans. With his leg tightly tangled around Gladio's, Ignis rubbed his hardened member against Gladio's thigh, soft keens mixing in with panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey wait a second!" Gladio exclaimed as he untangled his arm from the other's hold. He firmly grabbed Ignis' hip and tried to push him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heat…" Ignis said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know you're hot." Gladio answered distractedly as he continued escaping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heat!" Ignis whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis, I know, but you-" He was cut off as Ignis harshly grabbed either side of his face and smashed his lips against the other's. Gladio made a noise of pain. The force of it hurt, their teeth hitting against each other behind closed mouths, lips crushing together as if they could become one with enough effort. Ignis let out a frustrated whine, and Gladio understood. Ignis was </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> heat. The smaller male gave up on the kiss, aggressively licking a line from Gladio's lips to his cheek, biting him where he stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ow! Ignis, no biting!" Gladio exclaimed as he grabbed the neko's cheeks in one hand. He got it, the other was frustrated, he needed help. But he and Ignis had never put a label on their relationship, never went past little pecks on the lips. they'd never even made out! Ignis had seemed fine with that, but now he was so sexually frustrated he was angry, agressive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, realization dawned on Gladio again. This was Ignis' first heat as a human. He didn't know how any of it worked with this body. He was clearly inexperienced, he never asked for anything more than little kisses and hugs. But would he be okay with Gladio helping him through this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis, I can help you, but you have to tell me it's okay." Gladio said firmly as he looked into Ignis' blown pupils. The other nodded wordlessly, hands holding tightly to the large wrist still before him.  "I need you to say it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-help Gladio…" Ignis panted. Gladio completely untangled himself from Ignis'  hold and propped himself up, an arm on either side of Ignis' head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowered himself to meet Ignis' lips in an easy kiss, teaching him slowly but surely how to deepen it. His eagerness made his inexperience show. While Gladio might've said he was a quick learner any other time, now it was more his lack of patience and attention driving him forward to get what he wanted as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis' tongue demanded dominance, and Gladio gave it easily. Hands smaller than his own held his head in place as Ignis poorly replicated the moves Gladio had shown him. It was uncomfortable. The grip Ignis had on him, the force at which he pressed their mouths together. Most of Gladio's strength was being used to keep himself from not being pulled completely down on top of the other. He tried to keep his body from touching the other's lest he try and grind against him again. While he understood Ignis wanted release, he figured he could at least try and give him an anjoyable experience. If he would let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis was more toned than Gladio had thought. He supposed him not walking around naked all the time anymore helped him to forget what all he had. He was lithe, long limbs with the slightest hint of toned muscles. And his skin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Had he really never noticed before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how hard Gladio tried to pull away, Ignis was quick to tighten his hold. In an attempt to free himself, Gladio snuck a hand to Ignis' nipple, giving it a pinch. The smaller male gasped into Gladio's mouth, a hand dropping to grab the assailant's wrist. Gladio used the distraction to pull his face away, instead creating a trail of kisses down to where his hand worked on the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio mentally let out a sigh of relief as he flicked his tongue over the hardening bud. Maybe he did need to move things along faster, anything to make the neko ease off. He couldn't say he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprised though. With how confident and forward ignis could be, it only made sense he would be the same in this instance too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other seemed to be enjoying Gladio's ministrations. A lot. Maybe too much. While he was sure he was doing a good job, there was no way Ignis' nipples were that sensitive. He pulled away, looked up at Ignis' blissed face. He had ceased touching him, yet the soft sighs and full body shifting continued. Gladio frowned slightly before looking to Ignis' dick between them. There was the neko's hand, stroking away as if Gladio weren't even there. Only slightly annoyed, Gladio grabbed the hand and pulled it away to twine their fingers together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can wait a little longer yeah?" Gladio asked, his voice sounding gruffer than usual. Ignis whined softly, shaking his head in disagreement before rolling it back and keening louder. Gladio looked back down between them. Ignis' coffee-brown tail had taken the place of his hand to rub against his now leaking member. Quickly shaking his hand free from Ignis' again, Gladio reached down to grab the tail and pull it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you stop doing weird shit with this thing?" He asked almost desperately. Ignis had used his tail in more ways than a cat ever could. And not just in bed. He could hold lightweight things with it, wrap it around things, had much more conscious control of it than your normal cat did. Even though they had been living together for months now, Gladio was still not used to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis whined, arching his back in frustration. His knees hit Gladio's legs as he kicked them in a sort of tantrum. Removing himself from where he had once straddled Ignis—he didn't need to get kicked in the balls—Gladio stayed to Ignis' left as he readjusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right, all right." Gladio whispered, giving up on drawing their encounter out. Maybe next time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Next time?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next time was a thought for later, for now, Gladio loosely wrapped his finger and thumb just below the head of Ignis' cock. He gave a couple light strokes, letting Ignis set the pace himself once he started thrusting his hips. Gladio watched. Ignis' hips, his face contorting in pleasure, the way his hands grabbed at the dirty clothes and sheets on the bed. His panting grew heavier, moans mixing in as he came closer to spilling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio brought his face back down to Ignis' chest, pressing kisses to his skin. Fingers threaded in his hair, pulling at the strands the slightest bit. The grip tightened as the pace of Ignis' hips became more erratic. With a loud moan Ignis spilled over Gladio's fingers, hand tightening sharply in his hair. Gladio ground his teeth in pain, stroking Ignis through his orgasm as he waited for the grip in his hair to loosen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio wasn't necessarily one for rough play, he didn't mind a little bit of hair pulling here and there, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was too much. Not that he blamed the neko exactly, situation considered. Just, note to self: don't let Ignis pull his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing at the back of his now sore head, Gladio took stock of Ignis. He lay with his eyes closed, chest heaving as he collected himself. His cum lay on his stomach, some even reaching towards his chest. The amber eyes glided over the lithe figure, taking in the pink of his skin, the sweat, the relaxed look on his face, the… still hard dick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously?</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a cocked eyebrow, Gladio reached over and gave it a stroke. Ignis jumped at the sudden stimulation, a noise crossed with surprise and pleasure leaving his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More?" Gladio asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry…" Ignis murmured. His pupils were blown with lust, but his feline ears had dropped at the thought of disappointing Gladio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I meant." The other quickly comforted. He leaned over Ignis again, kissing him lazily until the neko regained enough energy to return to his demanding self.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss devolved into a power hungry struggle on Ignis' end. No matter how close Gladio held him, or how much he touched him, Ignis wanted more. Like he couldn't get enough. His actions quickly became erratic again, his hands firm and demanding, instructing and forcing. If Gladio had let him, he was sure Ignis would start manhandling him. Escaping the grip before he got bit or his hair pulled again, Gladio moved to slot himself between Ignis' legs, tossing aside the dirty clothes that got in his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being between the other's legs was a little daunting, almost scary. If Gladio didn't do or give Ignis what he wanted, who knew what the other would do. His legs were powerful, much like a cat's. If Ignis were to kick him, well, Gladio didn't want to think about it too much. It was almost funny, how Gladio practically feared Ignis in bed. Someone having control over him </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Not something Gladio ever would have expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, to the dick at hand, or, mouth. Ignis was already squirming again in frustration, whining at Gladio's mouth not being where he wanted. The larger man instead pressed kisses to his heated skin, down his abdomen and to his hip, his hand caressing the other softly. Ignis flexed his legs from under Gladio. His face was so close to where it needed it to be, it was driving the neko mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio…" he practically growled. The other nearly laughed out loud. He was sure Ignis must have felt like he was suffering, and if he were honest, Ignis being a power bottom really fit Gladio's mental image of him—not that he'd ever thought about Ignis in this sort of situation before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you need something?" Gladio asked as he kissed the shaft before him. Ignis let out a high pitch whine, head dropping back in pleasure. Gladio trailed kisses up the underside, pausing just below the leaking head. Using his tongue, he glided over the reddened skin, licking up the precum at the tip. Ignis was loud and voiced his pleasure effortlessly. His fists balled in the sheets as his chest rose and fell with each excited breath. It was almost an ego boost having such a responsive partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without further delay, Gladio took the head of the cock in his mouth, sucking easily. Ignis gasped wordlessly, tossing his head back. His hands shifted to Gladio's hair, immediately gripping at the dark strands. Not one to forget lessons so easily, Gladio removed one of the hands, holding it beside them as he worked. One hand would have to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis' hips tried to jerk up into Gladio's mouth, chasing more of the wet heat, but the weight of the other's body held him in place. He tried to push Gladio's head down with the hand still on the back of it, but that earned him loss of his hands entirely as Gladio pulled it away from his head and held both wrists in one of his own. Ignis whined, pulling to free his wrists, hips twisting, legs squeezing at Gladio's torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please," he begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio pulled away from the throbbing cock. "Since you asked so nicely." He teased, lips moving along the head as he spoke. He took the member back in his mouth, taking in more and more as he bobbed his head. Ignis wasn't very big, not compared to himself anyways. That wasn't saying much though. Not many </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>compare to Gladio. Ignis had to be average at least. A part of Gladio wondered what factors determined the size of his dick once he became human. But, now probably wasn't the best time for those thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every breath from Ignis brought a moan of pleasure with it. His wriggling died down as the volume of his voice grew louder. His tail flicked loudly against the bed, his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, face and chest pink with the flush of arousal. He was a sight. One Gladio never knew he needed to see. One that made his own cock twitch in attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take much before Ignis was cumming again, a loud cry leaving him as he shook with the force of it. Gladio milked him through it, swallowing his seed as it came. He thoroughly licked the member clean, until Ignis whined at the overstimulation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis rolled over on his side after Gladio sat up. His tail barely moved as he took deep breaths, looking thoroughly spent. Gladio wasn't sure how true that was though. What he did know, was that he himself was aroused now. The initial fast pace and roughness of it all hadn't really been Gladio's thing. But giving Ignis a blowjob? Feeling the weight of him on his tongue, hearing his cries of pleasure and feeling his muscles twitch, that was nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio popped open the fly of his jeans, giving himself a couple strokes on the outside of his underwear. The release of some confinement had been nice enough, but the friction from his hand alone had his head rolling back as he let out a loud sigh. He looked down at Ignisagain, making sure he was okay before he went any further. The neko still lay on his side, looking for all the world like he had just lost his soul the last time he came. Great. That gave Gladio more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing his jeans and underwear to his thighs, Gladio hissed as his cock sprung free. The cooler air felt amazing on his skin, sending a tingle of anticipation up his spine. Giving one last glance at Ignis, Gladio wrapped his hand around his hardening member. He let out a soft sigh, eyes closing as he focused on the loose stroke. He had almost forgotten Ignis was there. Almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's so big…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio's eyes shot open and locked onto the male before him. Sitting on his knees, tail swishing ever so curiously, eyes locked to the dick before him, Ignis looked just as alert and horny as before. Gladio paused in his stroking, surprised and almost disappointed to see the other. Ignis' mouth hung open the slightest bit as he stared. Reaching forward, he poked the head of Gladio's cock. The larger man swallowed, unsure of what Ignis was thinking. He watched as his breathing seemed to pick up again. Without warning, Ignis joined his own hand on the member, licking the tip, eliciting a choked noise from Gladio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hey you don't have to do that!" Gladio rushed out. He didn't want Ignis to think he owed him something. He was just helping the other when he had asked, more than willing to do so. Besides, did Ignis even know what to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer was sort of. Clearly growing more aroused as he continued to stare, Ignis breathed quickly, pupils still blown in pure lust. He moved forward again, lapping at the head several times before taking it into his mouth with no hesitation. Bobbing his head, Ignis quickly took too much in his excitement and gagged, pulling off to cough several times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-Ignis," Gladio tried. "Take it easy, you really-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So big…" Ignis slurred, spit dripping down his chin. It was like he couldn't even hear Gladio. Diving back in only to repeat himself, Gladio placed a hand on the top of the neko's head, trying to guide or help him. He wasn't sure if he should just push him away or let him figure it out. Gladio had been with some thirsty people before, but none as… </span>
  <em>
    <span>mezmorized</span>
  </em>
  <span> as this. He was sure it was the heat. Who else would be willing to gag themself on a dick that many times? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>… he had seen a lot of porn. He knew exactly who would be willing to do it. But to actually experience it? It was kind of crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis hollowed his cheeks as he sucked hard on Gladio, his head bobbing at an impressive speed as he quickly figured out how to take more in without choking, never quite fitting it all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe next time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It felt good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His hand traveled to the back of Ignis's head, resting there as the other worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck…" Gladio sighed in pleasure. He could feel himself growing harder, groaning as he watched the eager neko. He could definitely cum from this. If he just kept going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis, much like he had with everything so far, suddenly pulled away with a loud popping noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me Gladio." He panted harshly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Gladio choked out, startled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me." The neko said again. His voice wobbled as he stood on his knees to meet Gladio's mouth. The mixture of precum and spit from the neko's mouth smeared across Gladio's chin as he harshly smashed their mouths together, teeth hitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me, fuck me," He pleaded against his lips. His arms and tail wrapped around Gladio and pulled him close, grinding his hips against him as he begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay," Gladio managed. He gently pushed Ignis away and made him sit down. Reaching over into his bedside table, he pulled out a half used tube of lube. If that's what the neko wanted, needed, he would give it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lay back," Gladio instructed, pushing at Ignis' chest as he placed himself between his legs. Ignis watched with heated eyes, his face still a mess from earlier. He was a sight to behold. Laid out before Gladio, skin covered in a sheen of sweat, chest rising and falling in excitement, arousal hovering just above his stomach. Not an ounce of shame or hesitation to be seen. Gladio's own dick twitched in arousal. He had been with his fair share of people, but none could compare to this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio," Ignis whined. His tail thwaped harshly against the bed in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Gladio exhaled, brought back to the reality before him. He had a horny neko to take care of. He could admire him more in-depth next time. Squeezing the lube onto his fingers, he tossed the tube aside before pulling Ignis' hips closer. "You ready?" He asked as he ran a hand along the neko's thigh. Without a word the other nodded his head quickly. Gladio couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his finger over the puckered muscle, letting Ignis to get used to the sensation. He easily inserted it and began a slow thrust, watching Ignis' face as he worked. The other gave no sign of nerves or hesitation. He did grow quickly inpatient though. Chest arching with a groan, Ignis gripped at the pillow behind his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio, more!" He demanded with a strained voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Easy there, you ain't ready for all that." The neko whined again, wriggling in annoyance. Gladio would admit that the smaller man had easily accepted the first finger. He inserted a second one, scissoring them to open the other more. Ignis groaned, his head rolling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio's eye raked over Ignis' form. Drying spend on his stomach, chin still wet from earlier. He leaned over the other, thumb swiping away the mess on his face. "You're a mess." He smirked as he leaned down to kiss him. Ignis lunged at the opportunity, arms wrapping tightly around his neck and shoulders. Gladio crooked his fingers inside Ignis, easily finding his prostate. Ignis gasped loudly, flexing around the fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That feel good?" Gladio rumbled with a smirk. Ignis nodded his head quickly, whining. Placing a kiss on the other's lips, he continued to move his fingers, brushing that spot each time. Ignis peppered his own kisses along the side of Gladio's face, down his neck, humming in pleasure as he went. He squeezed Gladio tighter as the man added a third finger. The sound of heavy breathing filled the air as Ignis squirmed, pressing down on the fingers within him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio," Ignis keened as he rubbed the side of his face against the other's. He bit at Gladio's jaw, clearly frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis," Gladio scolded before sighing. "Fine." Withdrawing his fingers, which Ignis whined at the loss of, Gladio pushed his jeans off. He struggled momentarily before chucking them off the bed. Not that it mattered. All the clothes Ignis had hoarded were still all over. Gladio grabbed the lube again and looked to Ignis. Whether or not the neko knew, his hands opened and closed in a grabbing motion, anxious for Gladio to return to him. Squeezing a generous amount of the cool substance on his dick, he gave himself a few pumps before setting the tube aside again. He grabbed Ignis' hips, raising them so he rested on the tops of Gladio thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" Gladio asked softly, already knowing what the answer would be. Ignis nodded his head, legs wrapping around Gladio's hips. He eased in slowly. While he was sure he did well to prep Ignis, he knew that no matter how needy the other was right now, he had to take it easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Gladio wondered if the neko was even breathing. He paused as he watched Ignis roll his head back, mouth open in some silent cry of ecstasy. His hands stroked up and down his sides and chest, rubbing down and over his hips in a comforting way. He paused as he waited for Ignis to give him some sort of semblance of still being alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis tightened his legs around Gladio's lower back, locking eyes with him. "More." He said as he pulled the other in closer. He didn't have to tell Gladio twice. Continuing to move slowly, he listened as Ignis let out loud moans. Gladio let out a held breath as he finally bottomed out, Ignis gripping at the sheets as he stared longingly at him. The larger man couldn't resist. He leaned down to kiss Ignis, their lips sliding against each other in a way less needier than before. He slowly moved his hips, pulling out from Ignis' sweet warmth a little at a time. The neko immediately broke the kiss as he tossed his head back again, letting out a low moan at the friction. Somewhere beneath him, Gladio could hear the cat's tail sharply hitting against the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me." Ignis practically growled as he wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck. Though he had begged for it earlier, it still made Gladio's heart skip a beat at hearing the other say it. Pushing back in again, Ignis moaned loudly. He picked up his pace, the sound of their skin meeting mingling with Ignis' unabashed moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting their position slightly, Gladio lifted Ignis' legs to rest over his forearms. "You're so fucking loud," he panted as he bent over Ignis. The neko gave no hint of acknowledgement, too far gone in the new sensations. The change in angle allowed Gladio to thrust harder, deeper, his hips slapping against the other's with each powerful thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis' tail wrapped around Gladio's wrist, his hands gripping the larger man's arms wherever he could reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Ignis," Gladio hissed under his breath. The neko felt amazing. Maybe it was his heat that made him clench around Gladio in that delicious way, or made him cry out like he did, made him do all the things that were driving Gladio crazy, riling him up more and more as they went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio suddenly pulled out, Ignis immediately whining at the loss, quick to try and pull him back. The larger man reassured him that it was fine and helped maneuver him onto his hands and knees before placing a hand on his hip. He guided himself back inside Ignis, clenching his teeth as his heat surrounded him once again. Ignis' arms wobbled as he held himself up, a high pitch keen leaving him. The tail wrapped around Gladio's wrist again, holding tightly as he picked up his thrusting. Remembering what Ignis had told him so long along, Gladio ran his thumb over the base of the tail. Ignis let out a startled sound as his tail tightened its grip. Encouraged, Gladio did it again. Ignis lowered his head between his shoulders as he let out a heavy breath, his whole body shaking in pleasure. With the loosened grip around his wrist, Gladio untangled himself to fully wrap a hand around the appendage, stroking it gently. Ignis' arms visibly shook as he lowered his torso to the bed, muffling his sounds into the material beneath him. The muscles in his legs twitched at the stimulation, Gladio's combined stroking of his tail with the continuous pounding into his ass quickly becoming too much. The larger man bent over Ignis' back, kissing his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio…" Ignis struggled out. His walls tightened around Gladio as he continued to thrust into him, Ignis' fists gripped the material beneath him as he moaned loudly. He came with a high pitched whine, his entire body tensing as his seed spilled from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio wasn't far behind, his thrusts lost their rhythm as he held himself up over Ignis' smaller frame. He grunted as he drew closer, the heat in the pit of his stomach growing. Ignis groaned as the warmth of Gladio's cum filled him, the weight of the man settling atop him shortly after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was silent save for their heavy breathing. Gladio raised himself from Ignis, looking down at his still form. He ran a hand down the lithe body before him as he sat back. Ignis let out a soft sigh at the touch. Still connected, Gladio placed a hand on either side of Ignis' ass, slowly withdrawing. He couldn't help but smirk as Ignis whined again at the empty feeling. Leaning down to place a kiss on Ignis' back, Gladio trailed his lips upward. He kissed Ignis's cheek, the other tiredly lifting his head to look at Gladio. The larger man couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed the trail of drool down his chin, a wet spot on the clothes beneath him. He thumbed the spit away before leaning in to kiss him softly. Ignis weakly returned the kiss, barely awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Feel better?" Gladio asked quietly, running his fingers through the neko's hair. Ignis nodded as he leaned into the touch. "Good." He sat up again and Ignis laid down, more than content to fall asleep where he was, arms and legs tucked underneath him. Even his tail wrapped around him like normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio ran a hand down his face as Ignis finally seemed satiated. For how long though he wasn't sure. Just before he had thought he was done only to find him alert and hard a second later. This time definitely seemed different though. Now he appeared to actually be asleep, which left Gladio with clean up. Looking at the bed around them, Gladio figured it was okay to toss all the dirty clothes on the floor. While Ignis may have been comfortable with the smells and lumps, Gladio wasn't. He tossed as much of the clothing off the bed as could, though some was underneath Ignis, and to be quite honest, he didn't want to disturb the male right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was looking at Ignis, realizing the neko jizzed on his clothes and was now sleeping in it, Gladio noticed his own spend slowly dripping out of him. Any other time he would've found it attractive, a testimony to their time together, to the pleasure and passion, but now it only struck fear in him. What if…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he's pregnant. No. Wait. Can he </span>
  </em>
  <span>get </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant? Oh my Six, what do I do? Can I call Iris? I'll ask Iris. I can't ask Iris, then she'll know. She'll know I </span>
  </em>
  <span>slept with the cat boy! </span>
  <em>
    <span>No! I can make up an excuse. She doesn't need to know. She won't have to know. It's fine. It's fine!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis shifted his head to the other side, effectively scaring Gladio back to the present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's not fine, I can't be a dad!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio jumped out of the bed and located his phone still on the bathroom counter. Checking first that the entire day hadn't gone to sex, he called Iris and anxiously waited for her to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Gladdy, what's up?" Iris asked from the other end. Gladio tried to calm himself and sound as casual as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Iris, I was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wondering</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I just have a question."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh." She already sounded suspicious. Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can nekos get pregnant?" There was a pause. A long pause. "Iris-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you fuck him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would you even ask that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You fucked him</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Iris hissed. Gladio could hear the evil smile in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, can he or not!?" Gladio hissed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Geez </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gladio, don't you know you need to wrap it before you tap it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iris I'm serious! He, uh, snuck out and, there was this other neko and he…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Six, shut up Gladio. I know you did it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just answer the question!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, he can't. So you can calm down. No baby kitties for you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhhut up." Gladio grumbled as he pulled the phone away from his ear. Iris' maniacal laughter could be heard as he hung up on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, good. So him cumming inside Ignis wasn't a bad thing. Or, he guess it depends on how Ignis felt about it, but, yeah, it was probably okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh and shake of his head, Gladio got a warm wet rag and returned to the bedroom to clean Ignis up. Of course he didn't stay asleep through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, just trying to clean up." Gladio said softly as he wiped at Ignis' backside. Ignis rolled over into his back to look at Gladio. A shirt was stuck to his leg. Gladio grabbed it, realizing it was the one his cum had landed on. He snorted before tossing it aside and wiping Ignis' leg with the rag. He got rid of the rest of the clothes along with the rag, laying beside Ignis and getting comfortable. Without being too obvious, he looked to see if the neko was hard again. To his relief, he wasn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis snuggled up beside Gladio like he normally would, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that's it?" Gladio asked. He knew he had asked before, but was that really all it took?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, for now." Ignis sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>For now?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Gladio frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure there will be more later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W- more horny hour or more sex?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Both." Ignis said as he cracked one eye open to look at the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you confident." Gladio deadpanned. Ignis got comfortable as if nothing had happened, like he didn't just suggest them having sex was gonna be the new norm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, I almost had you neutered." Gladio threatened. "This wouldn't have happened if I did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd rather not think about that." Ignis said as he turned away from Gladio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. You'd be missing your balls." Gladio teased. Ignis didn't dignify him with a response. "Hey, is this the thanks I get for helping you?" Gladio tried again. Ignis looked over his shoulder to squint at Gladio. Without another word he rolled back over to kiss him. Gladio placed a hand on the side of his face, deepening the kiss. He smiled as they pulled apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Much better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis smiled as he snuggled up to the warm man again. Content and satisfied. For the time being.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was supposed to be out like a week ago but when I write smut I get nervous and take forever to do it so now it's coming out on Christmas so Merry Christmas here's some horny neko smut for you.</p><p> </p><p>This whole fic was only written just so I could do this one chapter. It was entirely self-indulgent and you all just happened to get pulled in for the ride xD</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading, and to be honest, I'm not sure how I'm gonna end this. So forgive me if anything after this takes a while to get out. I don't know if I want to do one more chapter or several more, so we'll just have to see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>